


Rosy Desires

by RealTerminal



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, BDSM, Drama, Enabler, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, Modern AU, Monochrome, OT3, Open Relationships, Pollination, Polyamory, Polyships, Romance, Taboo, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealTerminal/pseuds/RealTerminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Yang on a training trip, Ruby is left with a lonesome Blake. She begins drawing her out of her shell, into a world of open desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ruby say their farewells.

"I'll call you every night, and you can text me whenever you want, I'll always make time for you"

Blake squeezed back as the warm arms of her lover tightened around her, placing a gentle kiss on her neck, she withdrew, only to find herself in a deeper, passionate kiss that sent waves of heat through her being.

The Airport Terminal was bustling, arrivals and departures filtering in and out, family and friends populating the waiting area, saying teary farewells and eagerly anticipating their loved ones return. Blake was the former, Yang was leaving, not forever, but for two months, two agonising months she would train with some of the finest female boxers in the world at a camp hosted by Mistrali champion boxer Arslan Altan, whom Yang had met during one of the Vale championships.

Left dizzy she could only smile dimly as her girlfriend grinned at her, lilac eyes shimmering in the light, Blake caught her breath,

"I'll take good care of Ruby", Yang smirked.

"She'll take good care of you too kitten".

Yang glanced over at her younger sister, fiddling with the hem of her cardigan as she bounced with nervous energy.

Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister was nineteen, and despite her genius level intellect still retained the energy and wonder of a child, loving and caring freely, working tirelessly, and afraid of being separated from her big sister for so long.

"She'll just be a little out of it, feed her lots of hugs and the occasional kiss, she'll be back too normal in no time", Blake chuckled.

"I don't give the same hugs you do…or kisses".

Blake fell back into the hug, letting the tip of her bow flick against Yang's chin, who chuckled, planting a kiss on one of her concealed ears while rubbing circles on her back, prompting a soft purr.

"Ruby will appreciate them no matter what, she loves you almost as much as I do, remember when you left the lipstick mark on her temple?", Blake giggled,

"She refused to wipe it off before work, then came back late covered in hickeys, I think I made Weiss jealous".

"Yea, but the mark was still there, which was adorable, 'Nooo Weiss Blakey gave it to me don't rub it away!' and Weiss is like 'Fine! If you love it so much I'll just rub every other part of you!'", Blake and Yang both burst into laughter.

They settled into a comfortable silence, Blake breathing in the lingering scent of motorcycle fumes that clung to her jacket, Yang the gentle lavender of her shampoo.

"Promise me you won't just stay cooped up in that apartment", Blake pulled back to meet her partners concerned gaze.

"You know how I feel about being in public Yang", Blake complained.

Blake's anxiety was fickle, a difficult childhood and troubled teenage years fostering a fear of crowds, loud noise and strange company. She preferred the solitude of a good book over most social interactions, but had learned to make exceptions for Yang and Ruby, who had wormed their way into her heart with time and persistence, especially Yang, her partner, her lover for life.

"I do kitten, I do, but Ruby won't be able to keep you company as much as I can, I know how you get when you're alone, please don't do that to yourself".

"What about you? Training camp, surrounded by beautiful, strong women…", Yang cut her off with a kiss.

Blake was possessive by nature, something Yang loved about her, it showed the depths of her attachment, that the formerly stoic and aloof woman now openly expressed her insecurities, instead of bottling them up.

"I will never go behind your back Blake, I'll look, oh god I'll look but I'll never touch without your permission, I promise you, I belong to you", Blake smiled before gently pushing away.

"You should probably give Ruby that kiss and cuddle now, she's been such a good girl, giving us our privacy", Yang planted another kiss on her forehead, before jogging over to her sister, scooping her up in a big hug.

"Ugh, Yang love hurts!", She croaked.

"Death by love, the only way to go!", Yang growled playfully.

"Nooooooo I'm too young! I haven't gotten married or had kids yet!", At this Yang gasped dramatically, dropping a wheezing Ruby.

"The filth that comes from your mouth Ruby Rose! I'm not ready to be a auntie!".

"Well too bad, I'm gonna have a girl called Yin, and two years later another girl called Garnet! And Yin will be the best big sister ever because you'll teach her your ways!", Yang faltered.

Yang had raised Ruby nearly single handedly since they were children. With their mothers gone, their father too withdrawn to be of help, it fell to their Uncle Qrow to support them until Yang could do so herself, after which he delved back into his work, rarely surfacing for a quick monthly call to ensure they were doing well.

Yang and Ruby had grown incredibly close as a result, closer so than most would consider appropriate, they were more than just sisters, Yang was never relegated to a motherly role, they took care of each other equally, with Yang working tirelessly to support Ruby through school, and Ruby maintaining their apartment home, cooking, cleaning and making sure Yang didn't have to worry about anything more than necessary.

Ruby never resented her role, in fact she relished it, making a game of it, taking pleasure in it, singing and dancing as she moved from chore to chore, gladly serving her role in their lives. For Ruby nothing was more satisfying than helping others, no matter how big or small the deed.

"Only you could make teen pregnancy heartwarming, come here", Ruby jumped back into her sister's arms, which were much more gentle this time.

"I'm gonna miss you", murmured Ruby.

"I'll miss you too sis…you gonna be ok? Weiss isn't gonna eat you while I'm gone?", Yang teased.

"No more than usual, it's Blakey I'm worried about", Ruby glanced at her sister's partner, who was gazing at the departure times, biting her lip.

"Try and get her out of the apartment, yea? Get her to meet Pyrrha or Weiss or something, anything, just…take care of her Rubes, like I would", Yang felt a tremble in her voice.

"You sure?"

"Positive, Blake loves me, and she loves you, she just needs a little push, build her confidence up, maybe this is it", Ruby smiles, and plants a kiss on Yang's cheek, she responds in kind.

"I love you Yang"

"I love you too Ruby"

\--

"Goodbye Yang, have fun", Blake kissed Yang a final time before pulling away.

"Take pictures! Especially of Arslan, reow!", Ruby half-joked as Yang gave her another bearhug.

"I make sketchy promises. Try not to burn the place down while I'm gone, Kitten…", Yang teased, Blake grimaced, her bow flattening slightly.

Early in the relationship, Yang and Ruby had been awoken by smoke alarms blaring, finding a groggy and panicking Blake clutching her sensitive ears as she stumbled about, the stove aflame. Blake had claimed to be brewing tea, but was still half asleep, and must have spilled something flammable near the burner. After which she fell back asleep, looking for too cute for the sisters to be mad at.

"It was one time, and I was hungover", she deadpanned.

"One time too many, at least we know you can't hold your liquor", Yang laughed, Blake swatted her shoulder.

"Go on, get going, before I claw you a new one…I love you"

"I love you too, both of you, take care of eachother!"

Blake and Ruby waved as Yang made her way down the boarding corridor and out of sight, Ruby slid her hand into Blake's, who smiled down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Blakey, it's just gonna be weird for a while…well all the time really, knowing she won't be picking me up from work from now on, no bear hugs before bed…no Yang walking around after a shower with only a towel on her head", Ruby giggled.

Yang was far from modest, the sisters had little issue with eachothers nudity, or nudity in general, showering toweling off while holding casual conversation, holding duets . But Blake was in for a shock with how casual they were, not that she complained, about Yang at least, no matter how much Yang waved it off Blake never felt right looking at her sister's body, she felt it was a betrayal of sorts.

"Ugh, don't remind me, the highlight of my afternoons", Blake grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for her, I just need some bigger boobs", With her free hand, Ruby jiggled one of her small mounds.

"Stop that, we're in public Ruby", Blake blushed and bumped Ruby with her hip.

"Getting flustered there Blakey?", Ruby teased, smirking.

"You'll make Weiss jealous again", Blake warned.

"Good, I love it when she's jelly", Ruby purred.

"What am I going to do with you Ruby Rose?", Blake sighed exasperatedly.

"Terrible, awful things mistress?", Ruby teased, earning her another hip bump.

"Bad girl", Ruby giggled as they made their way out of the terminal.

Living with the sisters taught her one thing, these women had no shame, and no filter, and it was growing on her too much for her own good.


	2. Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss receives a not entirely welcome guest.

The director's office was spacious, stark white walls lined with bookshelves, filing cabinets and monochromatic artwork, dark marble floor, black flecked with grey.

Heavy duty doors flanked one end of the room, a wall spanning window the other, the normally impressive view of the city skyline was blocked by thick black drapes, leaving the room lit a soft amber by the lamps dotted along the walls.

Before the window sat upon an ivory shag rug was an impressive ebony desk, what little of it's surface not obscured by scattered papers, stationary and other office essentials was polished to a mirror sheen.

Behind the desk was a tall backed leather chair, in which rested a small but stern looking woman, silvery hair, a harsh scar across the left of her lidded eyes, sky blue iris' peeking from beneath the lashes. Toned forearms were revealed by the rolled up sleeves of her business attire, a white button up with a snowflake pin on the left lapel, and a black pencil skirt with matching stockings.

Bzzzt!

Lidded eyes snapping open, the intercom drew her ire, sighing she reached over and depressed the button.

"Yes Scarlatina?", she snapped.

"I apologize for interrupting ma'am, but Miss Adel is insisting to see you-", another voice sounded over the intercom.

"-Weiss dear you really should have an open door policy for me at least", Weiss closed her eyes, drawing another breath in to sigh,

"Coco, I specifically asked for privacy today, please stop manipulating my assistant", a deep chuckle came through.

"Someone has to manipulate her, she's just too precious to be left unmolested", a whimper followed.

"Oh for the love of…Velvet let her in before she draws a crowd".

She heard another chuckle before her finger left the intercom, she leaned back into her chair and glanced downward, pulling her chair in further she took another deep breath, fanning her face, the large doors at the end of the room clicked and swung open slowly, in strode a tall, pale girl.

She wore black skinny jeans tucked into long leather boots, a matching belt around her waist, beige blouse with a black corset showed off her figure, leather gloves giving her an opposing look, dark tinted glasses hid her eyes, and a black beret sat atop her rich brown hair, which hung thick above her shoulders, a single thick lock hung lazily beside her right eye, dyed orange towards the tip.

"Weiss! It's been too long", she strode over and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk, crossing one leg over the other and grinning at her.

"Not long enough, never long enough Coco, how is Pyrrha?", Coco's grin faded slightly.

"Recovering, thankyou, again for helping Weiss, it means the world to us", Weiss waved a hand in dismissal.

"I love her too Coco, I would do anything for her, and for you", her free hand moved down her leg, Coco nodded and wiped away a tear.

"How goes business?", Weiss gestured to the papers staining her desk white.

"Tiring, but progress always is", Coco rose from her chair and leant over the desk, taking her hand.

"And how goes you?", Weiss's expression softened.

"I'm doing ok Coco, you don't have to worry about me", Coco placed a kiss on her knuckle.

"I do, Pyrrha does, she wishes you would visit", Weiss winced, a guilty pang ran through her, she tightened her hands.

"Please, tell her I'm sorry, I've been so busy, it's difficult to find time for anything", Coco smiled at that.

"I will, please, don't overwork yourself Weiss, it was good to see you again, I love you", Weiss let her hand leave her grip.

"You too Coco, I love you too", with that, Coco made her way back the way she came, opening the door she stopped to look back.

"Tell Ruby I stopped by, I left her a treat with Velvet", Weiss jerked her head upward, she smiled and waved her hand.

"I'll be sure to do so", with a nod Coco left the room, the door lazily closing behind her, and finally clicking shut, the locks sealing, Weiss clenched her fist, and pushed her chair back.

"You are a very, very naughty girl!"

Beneath her desk a mischievous smile glinted back, blushing cheeks and silver eyes framed by red tinted locks, her chin shone in the gentle light.

"I'm sorry mistress, I couldn't resist", Ruby bowed her head in mock shame, Weiss took a few deep breathes and bent down, gently cupping the girls jaw, lifting her silver gaze to her own cerulean.

"I never told you to stop Little Rose", sliding her fingers away from her jaw, she shifted towards the edge of the chair again, running her fingers through the black and red locks, guiding the girl back to her waiting core, throbbing, red and dripping.

Lips made contact, sending a shiver through her spine, a gentle tongue ran slowly up her folds, her back arched, the tongue found its way to the small nub at its apex, and began circling it, a low, drawn out moan escaped her lips, the fingers in her hair clenched, the pain pleasing the girl.

Ruby's tongue began focusing directly on the swollen nub, sending shocks through her mistresses body, her breaths became ragged, small whimpers escaping her lips, the girl lightly bit down, sending her over the edge, pleasure paralysing her, thighs clamping around the her head, clenched hands squeezing hair and hand alike, tremors of bliss wracking her body, a whine rose from her throat, and she went limp.

"Mistress? Did I do well?", Weiss opened her eyes to see silver orbs gazing into her own, the girl stood before her now, clad only in a lacy red lingerie, her hands clasped between her breasts, a worried expression on her face.

"Yes my Rose, you did very well", the girls face lit up, an excited grin saw her pleasure in serving her mistress, she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, giggling, she gazed down at the red panties, tinged crimson over her sex, she grinned.

"It seems my Rose has excited herself", the girl looked down and blushed.

"Yes mistress, sorry mistress, I ruined your favourite pair", Weiss stood, gentle cupping the girls jaw in her left hand, lifting it to meet her gaze yet again.

"Arousal is never a thing to apologize for my Rose", her right hand slide over the waistband of the panties, dipping lower and lower, until a finger ran over the damp crimson, earning a desperate whimper, withdrawing her hand she raised the finger to her mouth, cleaning the slick arousal, relishing it's sweet taste, never breaking eye contact with the girl, she was pleased to see her breath catch, and her pupils dilate even more.

"You have served me well, and for that, you shall be rewarded", Weiss lay a hand on the girls chest, pushing her gently back onto the desk, reaching behind her she swept the papers aside.

Sliding her hands around her rear she lifted Ruby onto the desk, pulling her into a long, hungry kiss. Moving her ministrations down towards her neck she began fumbling with the girl's bra, hands shaking she snarled in frustration, grasping the straps, she pulls the bra apart by force, taking barely a moment to pull them from Ruby's arms before attacking her breasts.

The small but firm orbs sat perfectly upon her chest, nipples a vibrant red grew hard as Weiss's skilled tongue worked them over, grazing them, circling them, teeth biting them both gently and harshly, she gave both equal treatment before rising to mash her lips back against hers, bending over she pushed the girl onto her back.

Moving her hands down to the now sodden lingerie that protected her Rose's deprived core, she tore herself from the girl's lips and slid off the soiled red lace, raising them to her mouth she licked the garment, savouring the taste, Weiss stared hungrily down at the girl splayed over her desk, eyes wide with excitement.

"Open your mouth", Ruby obeyed, and the balled up wad of damp lace was placed inside, gagging her with her own arousal.

Weiss took a moment to admire Ruby's body, her small breasts heaving with heavy breaths, pale skin marred only by the beautifully inked roses and vines that covered her right arm and shoulder, her gaze dropped down, till it met with the now uncovered core between well-toned legs.

Desire dripped from the pink petals of her being, down the edge of the desk, the thick scent sending waves of arousal through Weiss's very being, she knelt before the girl, utterly surrendering to her desires, her tongue ached to dive within, she opened her mouth.

"Your beauty is beyond description my Rose, but my tongue can still try" in an instant her mouth was upon her, muffled whimpers and moans her only response, her tongue delved deep, searching for every sensitive inch, Ruby's breathing grew heavier, her prior deprivation of pleasure working in Weiss's favour.

Sliding a long, slender finger into her depths she curled it inward, searching for that magical point she so craved, her tongue slid over Ruby's clit, followed by her lips as she began to suck hard on the bud, the makeshift gag could barely muffle the resulting whine, her probing fingers found their mark, and her desk shook as the passion crazed girl desperately clung to its edges with white knuckled fingers, Ruby's walls closed in on Weiss' curled finger, and she tasted the depths of Ruby's climax, as the orgasm tore down all rational thoughts and replaced them with pure bliss.

\--

"T-thanku mithdreth", Weiss suppressed a giggle, she stood, reaching forward she grasped the lingerie sticking out of her mouth and pulled it free.

"What was that my Rose?", the girl smiled, catching her breath, she closed her eyes.

"Thankyou Mistress, I have never felt this good in my life", Weiss felt a surge of pride, she smiled warmly.

"Thorn", she said, at this the girl held her hands towards Weiss, who grasped them and pull her upright, she wrapped her arms around the girl and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ruby, how are you feeling? Any pains?", she felt the girl shake her head.

"No Weiss, I'm fine, more than fine, I feel better than ever", Weiss released the girl and helped steady her as she slid off the desk.

"Sorry for the mess Weiss", Weiss chuckled and waved her hand.

"Nonsense, I chose to make it, and it will take a lot more than some juices to stain this desk, I'll have the carpet steamed this weekend", Weiss walked to a nearby cupboard and pulled out two towels, handing one to Ruby she used the other to wipe down any excess juices on her face and legs, she then pulled out a pile of folded clothes, exchanging them for the other towel.

"You can go home early Ruby, you could use a rest after this", Ruby pulled on some fresh underwear, black briefs and a sports bra, over which went her red cardigan and black shorts.

"Thanks Weiss, I'll be able to brew some tea for Blake for when she gets home, ooh I wonder what Coco left me!", a giddy smile took over her face as she pulled on some black socks and red vans, "You should really come meet her one of these days, she loves to read, and she's into the domme stuff as well!", Weiss smiled and shook her head gently.

"I'm too busy to go out Ruby, you know that, if I could it would be to visit Pyrrha…", she trailed off, the thought of seeing one of her oldest friends and lovers in her current state causing Weiss to withdraw into herself, gentle arms wrapping around her snapped her back to reality.

"Pyrrha misses you Weiss, please, try to find one day to visit her, it would mean the world", Weiss felt her lip tremble, she took a deep breath and awkwardly returned her embrace.

"I know Ruby, and I promise I'll try, I really will", she moved her hands to her shoulders and gently ended the hug, forcing a smile and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Go home now Ruby, and make sure Coco didn't shake up Velvet too much, I don't want my assistant a horny puddle outside my office…and thankyou, I really needed this Ruby", Ruby smiled warmly and took her hands, squeezing them gently, she placed a kiss of her own on her cheek, and turned to leave.

"Take care Weiss, if you need me, I'm a call away, you should take me up on that one day", Weiss felt a genuine grin on her features.

"I will Ruby, if need be, take care", and with that, Ruby left the room.

Looking down on the ground the saw the wadded up lingerie panties, bending down she picked them up, flicking them around she held them before her, she held them to her nose, breathing in her scent, heat flushed in her cheeks.

She looked around for her own panties, finding them underneath the desk, stuffed into a corner, the white lace nearly hidden by the thick shag carpet, she held both pairs in her hands before grinning, she dropped one pair back on the ground and slid the crimson panties up her legs, shivering as the cool, damp cloth made contact with her warm core.

She was going to ride this high all day long.


	3. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake realizes home isn't as homely as it normally is.

"Yang, Ruby, I'm….", Blake shut the apartment door and shuffled into the kitchen, "…home". Ruby stood leaning on the counter, she smiled.

"Hey Blakey, I made you some tea, how was work?", Ruby inquired. Blake sighed and let her handbag thump to the floor.

"Thankyou Ruby, it was tiring to say the least, we got a new shipment of books, spent all day cataloguing and sorting them", Ruby poured a cup of freshly brewed tea into a small porcelain cup, resting on a saucer.

"Goodwitch isn't pushing you too hard is she?", Ruby teased, Blake smiled and shook her head, approaching Ruby she pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"You worry too much Ruby, I love working with books, Weiss could never work you too hard right?", Ruby grinned into Blake's chest.

"Well she could, if I begged hard enough", Blake gasped and playfully slapped her back, "Ruby Rose! That is your employer of which you speak", Ruby pulled away to grin mischievously up at her.

"Employer and Mistress Blakey, and great ones at that!", Blake chuckled and shoved her playfully.

Picking up the saucer and cup she made her way from the kitchen to the couch, the wrinkled leather groaned as she sunk into its cushioning, she brought the cup to her nose and breathed in, jasmine wafting through her system, calming and fragrant, she smiled, and took a sip, neither scalding nor warm, Ruby had learned well.

When she had come home with Yang for the first time she had expected Ruby to be just as hyperactive and wild as when they met in public, but to her surprise the girl was the perfect roommate.

Ruby cooked, cleaned and cared for her older sister, justifying it as repaying her support through High school, which Yang had nearly dropped out of in order to hold the two jobs required to pay their rent and tuition fees.

Yang later elaborated in private that Ruby enjoyed being helpful, useful, and serving others in general, part of her submissive nature, and that any abuse of it would be met with harsh repercussions.

Yang was never violent, angry or forceful with her unless explicitly asked, though a good domme, her methods were more akin to a cat, joyfully toying with its food before devouring it mercilessly, the irony of which was far from lost on Blake.

Even her explanation was delivered in the same jovial tone she always held dear, but the look in her eyes was more than enough to make things clear, Ruby was not to be taken for granted, by anyone, stranger, friend or lover. Blake wasn't offended, it was bad enough that she was the younger sister, but a younger sister who desired to serve others by nature was a nightmare waiting to happen.

It took a week until Ruby stopped addressing her as 'miss', and a month for her to give her a nickname, Ruby warmed up to her, eventually treating her just like Yang, which still amounted to being served breakfast, dinner and (now perfectly brewed) tea, but involved a lot more hugging.

And a lot more honesty, a lot more than she expected, to the same extent as Yang, which never seemed to bother her, "There have never been secrets between us Kitten", Blake had panicked a little at that, Ruby quickly calmed her, "I respect your privacy Blakey, I don't ask without your permission", Blake breathed a sigh of relief, "There is one thing I would like to ask you though", relief gone, "Why 'Kitten'?", Yang burst out laughing.

In retrospect, it was the silliest thing in the world, Ruby was the kindest, most selfless person she had ever met besides Yang, it didn't make sense to hide her Faunus nature from her, but she had gotten so used to doing so it just became second nature.

"She would never judge you Blake, she loves Faunus, she's always made friends with them in school, you wouldn't believe how devastated she was when Sun had to move away".

Blake had promised to be honest if Ruby ever asked, after all, she did wear a bow at all times, only taking it off to shower and sleep. Years of hiding at made it a habit, the only reason Yang found out was when Yang confessed her love, and the guilt of hiding had brought her to tears, Yang bless her heart, assumed fault, and they both ended up on the floor, sobbing, apologizing to each other, that was a fun night.

Ignoring Yang's loss of composure, Blake raised her hands, grasped her bow, and pulled it free, Ruby's eyes grew wide, and a massive smile took over her face.

"They're so beautiful", Blake flicked her ears, Yang stopped laughing and stared at her sister.

"That's exactly what I said!", Blake choked out a laugh, she didn't realise she was holding her breath.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you Ruby", Ruby simply smiled and moved to sit beside her.

"You don't have to be Blakey, I've known since we met", a pillow hit her face, Yang scowled at her.

"You knew!?", Yang gasped.

"Her bow used to twitch whenever you smiled", Blake and Yang flushed scarlet at that.

"Most wouldn't notice, but I always loved your bow, so I spent a lot of time looking at it", not a hint of blush, that girl had no shame.

Blake liked to look back on that night as the first night of the rest of her life, when she truly felt accepted by this new family, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, the unholy trio, the Sub, the Domme and the Switch.

This sent another annoying pang through her heart when she was reminded that Yang was gone, for two bloody months, it's only been a day and it was already difficult, no morning snuggles, no ear rubs, no annoying, grating, god damn sexy shower singing.

And in half an hour Yang wouldn't come bursting through the door, reeking of sweat, tearing off her shirt to throw at Blake, giggling manically while singing "I'm home Kitten!", as Blake growled in feigned outrage, trying to hide the fact that her smell turned her on so god damn much-

"God damnit".

Blake sat the saucer on the coffee table and buried her face in her hands, she felt small hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles.

"You ok Blakey?", Blake leaned back and looked up to see silver eyes filled with concern.

"I was just thinking of Yang…and how she wasn't in bed last night, or in the shower this morning...I know it's stupid, she's not gone, just not here, but I'm not used to it, it doesn't feel right without her", Ruby bent down and hugged her.

"I know how you feel, this will be the longest I've been apart from Yang in my life, I miss her hugs", not the worst thing to miss, as Blake's bruised ribs would occasionally remind her. Ruby's hugs were often more preferable, at worst she would run into her arms, nearly knocking her off balance, but they were fare more gentle after the fact.

"I have an idea! Want to finally meet Pyrrha and Coco?", sometimes Blake forgot there was a world outside of their little bubble, Yang would chat about Nora and Pyrrha, Ruby would also talk about Pyrrha, as well as Weiss, Coco and Velvet.

Blake didn't really have any friends of her own, not counting Ruby and Yang, and perhaps Glynda. She didn't enjoy going out much, she had her reasons, Ruby and Yang respected that, occasionally inviting her to hang out with their friends.

But they never pushing the subject when deflected, it was a fluke that brought her and Yang together, a brilliant, amazing fluke that brightened her life considerably, tore her from her comfort zone, bent her over her knee and-

"Yes I think that would be good, get my mind off of Yang, and other things!", Blake babbled, hiding her face behind her palm.

Ruby giggled and took off to get ready.


	4. Family Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Blake visit Pyrrha, heartfelt conversations ensue.

The faint beeping had finally faded into the background, weeks of its constant company numbing her to its presence, counting the beats of her heart, it kept her grounded, a reminder that she was alive, that she survived, but now all it did was remind her that she was stuck here, and it was hurting the ones she loved.

Weiss hadn't come to visit, not since she first awoke, and neither were in any condition to talk. It hurt, not being able to see her former lover, but she didn't fault her, Weiss was rarely an openly emotional person, a side effect of her upbringing.

But the emotions were always there, just buried, building in pressure, and when they burst through, they were wild and passionate, leaving her raw and sensitive. She knew that Weiss was still hurting, and her accident added guilt to her sorrow. And for that, she forgave her absence.

Velvet had come to visit every weekend, the poor girl seemed scared, already nervous given her inexperience, but the accident had occurred so soon after their introduction it left them with hardly any time to bond.

She at first meek and withdrawn, but a gentle hand and some warm words of encouragement had her smiling, laughing, and confessing the true extent of her feelings. She accepted her role in the relationship, and how important it would be in the months to come. They even shared kisses, she tasted of cinnamon.

Yang was the brightest of the bunch, coming often, never for a second faltering in her presence, she appreciated it, enough tears were shed, when Yang was around, it was like nothing happened, chatting over trivial things, bringing magazines and movies to pass the time, she even brought some hand weights with her, expecting her to keep some standard of physical fitness, they arm wrestled often, it warmed her heart, being treated like an equal.

Ruby was a saint as always, she had only known the girl for several months, often finding her in the company of Weiss or Velvet when she paid visits, despite being in IT she was a better maid than any could hope for, waiting on them for the duration of their visits.

Weiss never commented on it, and when the nature of their relationship was revealed it made sense that she enjoyed serving others. This extended to her weekly visits to the hospital, showing up with fresh coffee and glazed donuts, her guilty pleasure. She was her only link to Weiss, and won the hearts of both her and her partner effortlessly. Her visits were the highlight of the week.

Coco, her partner, lover, domme and fiancé, spent all of her free time at the hospital. She did everything within her power to make the hospital room feel homely, bringing sheets, curtains, pictures and an assortment of small things from their apartment.

You wouldn't guess it was a hospital room on first glance, anything to help distract from the situation at hand, if only a little, if only for a while. The accident hit her hardest, despite being uninjured in the crash, seeing her lover go through this struggle was more painful than any wound.

Because she was helpless, she couldn't do anything more than wait and hope, hope that in time and therapy progress would be made, that Pyrrha would be able to get out of her bed, and walk out the door hand in hand with her, that she could wrap her legs around her waist as she carried her to the bedroom, that she could run again.

\--

Coco had returned from her visit disheartened, filling in Pyrrha about Weiss seemingly overworking herself, and being jumpy, taking off her glasses, she took Pyrrha's hand and squeezed, Coco felt more than a little bit of guilt herself.

Causing the rift between Pyrrha and Weiss, even unintentionally, weighed heavily upon her, though she would never show it in front of Weiss, she was a proud and stubborn woman, only Pyrrha got to see her as she truly was.

"Coco, you should pay Velvet a proper visit, I can handle being alone for the night", Pyrrha suggested, squeezing her fiancé's hand, the woman in question bit her lip, uncovered eyes conflicted.

"I shouldn't leave you alone, you deserve a warm bed more than I do", Smiling warmly Pyrrha closed her eyes.

"You've been by my side without fail since the accident, you deserve a break, and need some relief. We've neglected Velvet long enough; I think she's ready for this". She opened her eyes to see Coco's lip trembling, she pulled her gently forward, and wrapped her in a loving embrace.

"I love you Pyrrha", she returned the embrace.

"I love you too Coco".

Coco retreated, keeping a hand on her shoulder, she wiped her eyes and pulled out her glasses again, a knock on the door alerted them both, in the doorway stood Ruby, beaming at them both, a cardboard tray of coffee in one hand, and a paper bag in the other, the warm scents filling the room.

"Hey guys!", Pyrrha smiled at the sight, Coco donned her glasses and strode over to the girl, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Hey cutey, good to see you, let me take those".

Taking possession of the goods Coco sat them on Pyrrha's bedside table, Ruby skipped over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha.

"I've missed you!", Pyrrha chuckled, rubbing her back gently she planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you too Ruby, how have you been?", pulling away Ruby sat on the edge of the bed.

"Great, it's a bit weird with Yang away, but I'm sure I'll get used to it".

Coco handed one of the coffee's to Pyrrha, then opened the bag, filling the room with the strong, sweet scent of freshly glazed donuts.

"I had best be going then, I have a bed to fill", Coco winked at Pyrrha, not that you could tell through the glasses, but Pyrrha smiled warmly all the same, Ruby jumped off the bed.

"Wait just a minute, I have someone I want you to meet!", She rushed out the door, a moment later she walked back through, followed by a tall, pale girl with long black hair, a black bow perched atop her head, she stood awkwardly behind Ruby, hands clasped together.

"Hi, I'm Blake".

Pyrrha smiled warmly and waved, Coco grinned.

"Well hello there, finally out and about, Yang's picture doesn't do you justice", Blushing at that, Blake forced a smile.

"Thankyou, Coco is it?", Coco circled the bed, she held a hand towards the Faunus, who shook it gently.

"Coco Adel, I'm sorry but I can't stay and chat, I have a lonely Bunny to ravish, it was good to meet you finally, and don't worry Pyrrha won't bite, unless you order her too".

Pyrrha Rolled her eyes, Ruby giggled.

"Shoo you", flashing a smug grin she moved back to her fiancé and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, leaning towards her ear she whispered.

"Any requests?", Pyrrha pulled her into her arms.

"I want to see you both smiling", returning the embrace, Coco chuckled.

"I think I can do that, goodnight hon, I love you", Pyrrha pecked her lips.

"Love you too sweetheart".

Ruby hugged Coco, who planting a kiss on her cheek, she flashed a grin at Blake, then playfully swatted her rear as she left the room, drawing a gasp from the Faunus, Ruby and Pyrrha shared a giggle at that, Blake shot them a scowl, hard to take seriously with the rosy tint of her face, Pyrrha took the bag from the bedside table, tearing it so the contents were revealed to Blake, the strong scent wafting over her.

"Please, sit with us Blake, I've been looking forward to meeting you", Blake shuffled over to the bed, and took a seat on the chair Coco had previously occupied.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I'm not a very social person".

Pyrrha placed her coffee on the table and offered her hand to Blake, the Faunus held it gently,

"I understand Blake, Yang talks about you often, she'll be overjoyed to hear of our meeting", Blake felt some of her nervousness fade away.

"I had some bad experiences growing up, I try to put them behind me, but being around people is still difficult", Blake trailed off, Pyrrha smiled warmly.

"Take your time Blake, forcing your way through trauma is never healthy". Blake felt a wave of affection for the woman, she smiled back.

"I take it, between Yang and Ruby you know why I'm here?", Pyrrha inquired.

"I didn't want to pry, something about an accident, and therapy?", Blake replied.

Pyrrha let go of her hand and took hold of her blanket, pulling it aside to reveal one of her legs, several large, jagged scars marred the surface of her thigh and calf, as well as some smaller, neater ones, evidence of surgery.

"We were involved in a pile up, Coco was in the driver's seat. she got away with a broken collarbone thank the gods, but my legs were crushed, took three surgeries to get them back in order".

Blake covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a gasp, she looked to Ruby, a sad smile on her face, Pyrrha continued.

"Apparently there is nothing physically wrong with my legs, my spine is fine, there's no brain damage, I just, can't move, which is why I'm here still".

Her smile had faded by the time she finished, Ruby placed a gentle kiss on her hand, Pyrrha's smile returned at that, gazing at Ruby with affection.

Blake composed herself, taking Pyrrha's hand again.

"So, it's psychological?", Blake guessed, Pyrrha nodded.

"It's the only logical answer, Weiss, bless her heart, has been having every psychologist and physiotherapist she can find to try and help me", Pyrrha's eyes filled with tears, but her smile remained steady.

"I've made no progress, but her efforts mean the world to me nonetheless", Blake furrowed her brow.

"Weiss Schnee? Ruby's Weiss?", Pyrrha nodded, Ruby pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes, earning a thanks and a peck on the cheek.

"Weiss is one of my oldest friends, I love her almost as much as I love Coco".

Blake saw a flash of guilt in the redheads eyes, Pyrrha turned her attention to Ruby.

"Coco said she visited today, but she didn't see you", Ruby giggled, then flashed a devilish grin.

"She didn't see me, but I heard her, she almost interrupted our private time", Pyrrha raised her brow, then matched her grin.

"Under the desk?", Pyrrha assumed.

"Coco accidentally fulfilled one of my greatest fantasies", Ruby said with a dreamy look on her face, Pyrrha chuckled.

"I'm sure Velvet will clue her in, that desk is amazing, did you know Weiss had it specifically designed to accommodate me?", Ruby's jaw dropped.

"No way? I thought it was weirdly big under there!", both girls started laughing at that, Blake sat dumbfounded, and more than a little confused.

"Wait, what? I'm a little confused, about several things" Blake exclaimed, The girls stifled their laughter and turned their attention toward her.

"Coco mentioned ravishing a bunny, then you mentioned Velvet, I thought you were engaged?", Pyrrha closed her eyes and nodded,

"Coco and I are in a polyamorous relationship, Velvet is our lover", a little surprised by the revelation, Blake pressed forward.

"And Weiss? Her desk was made to fit you?".

"Weiss, Coco and I were lovers for a time, but with the growing pressures of the SDC, some issues came to light and we separated.", Pyrrha sighed, looking crestfallen.

"It wasn't pleasant for us, but we hold no ill will toward each other, it hit Weiss hardest however, I would prefer not to go into detail", Pyrrha gave a weak smile, Ruby rubbed her arm soothingly, planting another kiss on her hand, Blake felt more than a little guilty.

"I apologize for prying, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories", Pyrrha smiled warmly again, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to apologize for, you were curious", Pyrrha soothed.

"I read a lot of romance novels, they rarely deal with polyamory, and when they do it's usually hedonistic or barely there, usually causing conflict". Blake trailed off, realising her words may be taken harshly.

"Relationships are fickle things, most prefer monogamy because it's simple, comfortable, safer and accepted, it's what they know, and it feels right. But I've always been comfortable with sharing my love, exploring, experimenting and being free with my affections", Pyrrha smiled, briefly lost in memory.

"That's not to say I'll sleep with anyone, but I don't close myself off to new experiences, they gave me some of my most cherished memories with Weiss, led me to Coco, and Velvet, and though our separation was painful, it drew Weiss to Ruby, who has become one of my most treasured friends, and is helping Weiss in a way I simply couldn't".

Pyrrha's smile had grown, her eyes teary, she looked at Ruby lovingly who blushed, a rarity for the girl. Blake found herself smiling, her books never spoke of personal beliefs and open love so much as lust and overzealous desires, but hearing Pyrrha speak openly, with such conviction had struck a chord within her, she was reminded of some of Yang's words the night before she left.

"Don't ever be afraid to try something new, or someone new, you won't hurt me, nothing you can do would hurt me, no more than seeing you lonely and in pain. Ruby will be there for you every step of the way, as will our friends when you meet them. They are the most loving, caring people I have ever met. They will treat you like family if you allow them, they will show you the same love we do, without condition".

Blake stood, pulling the sheet back over Pyrrha's exposed leg she sat by her side, mirroring Ruby.

"Thankyou for being so open with me Pyrrha, I'll admit I was nervous to meet you, but true to Yang and Ruby's words, you've treated me like family, and I'm grateful for that, and I truly hope you recover soon, I would love to have you over for tea sometime", Pyrrha released Ruby's hand and clasped it over Blake's.

"You make Yang happy, you make Ruby happy, and for that, you are family to me. When I recover, I'll gladly take you up on your offer, more motivation to improve is always welcome", they sat smiling at each other at that, until a digital camera sound snapped them out of it, looking to the source they saw Ruby, grinning, scroll in hand.

"Yang is gonna go nuts seeing this!"


	5. Cocopuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco pays a long overdue visit to her bunny.

Velvet sat on the couch in her flat, dressed in a brown silk gown tied with a golden sash, a gift from Coco. She flipped through the channels, eventually stopping on a documentary about holograms, engrossed in the program she barely noticed the knock on her door.

Standing, Velvet tightened the sash, the silk shimmering in the light of the TV. Approaching the door she looked through the peephole and smiled, feeling heat in her cheeks, she opened the door.

"Hey Honeybunny, lonely in there?", Coco leered.

Velvet grinned as Coco strode into her flat, closing the door behind her. Allowing herself to be backed against the wall, Coco's warm body pressed against her own, linking their hands together Coco stared over the top of her glasses.

Velvet's heart beat faster as she saw her gaze run down the neckline of her gown, open wide enough to show her ample cleavage.

"Like a tastefully wrapped present, ready to be torn open", Coco leered.

Velvet felt her heat building, she leant forward and nipped at her lips, drawing a growl from the taller woman, pouting in mock innocence she gazed up at her own reflection in the tinted lenses.

"If you think you can handle it, I'll gladly be your gift", Velvet purred. Coco chuckled, but her grin fell, reaching up she removed her glasses, teary brown eyes meeting their twins.

"Pyrrha gave me her blessing…gave us her blessing, I wanted her to be with us for our first time, but we can't expect you to wait forever", Coco felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll wait as long as you need Coco, as long as Pyrrha needs, you don't have to rush for my sake", Velvet pulled her into a warm embrace, feeling Coco's hands slide around to rest on the small of her back, she responded with soothing movements, running her fingers over the beige fabric, tracing over the tense muscles until they melted beneath her touch. Coco planted a kiss on her neck.

"No more waiting Velv, I need this, I need you, you deserve me, you're a part of us now, a part of our lives, and our hearts, I love you, we love you", with that, Coco drew her into a deep kiss.

Velvet felt her heat rise again, returning the kiss aggressively, meeting her lovers tongue, running it over her lips, she began trailing kisses over Coco's cheek, reaching her neck they became nibbles, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through her lover's body, she felt the hands move from her back to grasp the golden sash, and a soft moan rung before it was pulled loose.

The robe dropped open, baring her modest bust, rubbing against the fabric of Coco's shirt, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Coco pulled away, her hungry gaze trailing down her chest, normally small brown nipples were now swollen with arousal, looking down Coco could see golden panties struggling to absorb her fluids, leaving an obvious dark stain beneath her core, she reached down with her left hand, and gently ran her fingers over the dampness.

Velvet nearly buckled, leaning against the wall she let out a whine, her hands grasping Coco's shirt for some desperate stability, her eyes fluttered shut and she bucked into her touch.

"Gods Coco please don't tease, not now I can barely hold back", Velvet begged, Coco oh so lightly feathered her fingers over the sensitive cloth, grinning, she chuckled, then leant in.

"Then don't", Coco purred.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, Velvet felt her heart beat faster, harder, the heat magnifying, Coco pulled back, her hands unlacing her corset, pulling her top off, revealing her chest, the boots and pants came off next, no panties, all with that grin, that charming, sexy, fucking erotic grin.

The beret Coco pressed to Velvets chest, who barely had the awareness to grasp it, she winked at the petrified Faunus before sauntering off down the hall, chuckling all the while, Velvet felt herself following, her nose picking up the scent of coffee, muted by intense arousal.

Heat pulsed through her body, down her spine, hitting her core like a wave, walking into the bedroom she saw Coco laying on red sheets, legs spread wide, her dripping core on display. The scent of arousal washing over her, Velvet crawled onto the bed, her gaze fixated on her prize, gentle hands fell upon her ears, stroking them, drawing the gaze of the sex crazed girl.

"That hungry look in your eyes drives me wild Velv', but tonight isn't about me, it's about us", Coco growled, pulling her lover close, gazing her into her dilated eyes she kissed her hungrily, Velvet whimpering with desperation began to dry hump her lover's thigh, Coco chuckled.

"But one of us must go first", Coco whispered. Suddenly Velvet found herself flipped, Coco grinning like a cat with the cream, as she planted kisses down her chest, sucking and biting, marking her as her own, she bit sharply on her inner left thigh.

"Beautiful, all of you", Coco breathed, before running her tongue along Velvets lower lips, tracing every fold delicately, over and over. Velvet whined, her legs finding stability on Coco's back, pressing into the strong muscles, her hands slid their way into the lush hair between her legs, nails trailing along Coco's scalp, eliciting groans of satisfaction.

Coco's hands slide along Velvets sides, clawing lines of red on sensitive skin, until finding their place on Velvets mounds, kneading, pinching and squeezing them, drawing sobs of bliss from her lungs. Coco's tongue began circling her clit, slowly and deliberately, as if savouring it's flavour, before going in for the kill, running its entire length along the sensitive button.

Velvet froze with a yelp, her entire body aflame as every nerve screamed in bliss, toes curling, nails digging into Coco's scalp, a shuddering whimper sounding throughout the room, and imbedding itself in Coco's mind is one of the most erotic sounds she had ever heard.

Nails retracted, and Velvet lay limp beneath her. Slowly her hands began running through Coco's hair, she lifted her gaze to see a dreamy smile upon her lovers face, her chest heaving deeply but slowly as she came down from her high.

"You taste sweet honeybun", Coco teased, her own breathing, laboured, Coco licked her lips. Velvet giggled, hands moving to grasp Coco's shoulders, drawing her upward into a relatively chaste kiss.

"It's your turn cocopuff", Velvet whispered.

Coco burst out laughing, burying her face in Velvets cleavage, she felt a light slap on her head, the shaking of her pillows showed Velvet's own amusement.

"Coco puff? Velvs we gotta work on your pet names", Coco composed herself with a chuckle, before leaning back up to plant a kiss on Velvets flushed cheek, "But yes, it is my turn", Coco nibbled on Velvets throat before crawling upward, kissing Velvet deeply before continuing, until she her knees framed her lovers face.

"Gods, oh gods", Velvet whispered, staring at Coco's glistening core, she felt gentle hands stroking her ears. Velvet stared up into her partner's eyes, as she smirked down at her.

"I love you Velvet", Coco murmured.

"I love you Coco", Velvet replied before leaning upward to seal it with a kiss, Coco was less vocal than Velvet, but expressed her pleasure physically, Velvet's tongue sent her back arching, she moved in rhythm with her ministrations. Velvets hands reached up to claw down her back, Coco choked a laughing groan, begging her not to stop, her back soon became raw from the sharp nails raking over flesh, but Coco felt only heaven.

Coco crouched over, more humping Velvet's face than being eaten out, her breathing heavily laboured, breathy moans increasing in volume until Velvet ran her nails harshly over Coco's rear. Coco's thighs clamped around Velvet's head, juices filling her mouth and running down her cheeks and jaw, Coco's gasped loudly, tremors running through her body, jerking with every wave of pleasure, until they died down, and she was left breathless and weak, laying her head on the pillows above.

Velvets hands lightly tapped Coco's thighs, who was shaken from her stupor to realise she was smothering Velvet, in a very erotic fashion, she fell to her right side, rolling onto her back as Velvet gulped down air hungrily.

Velvet started first, a few breathless chuckles, Coco followed, until they were both hugging each other and laughing, for little reason other than the sheer thrill of the situation. They soon silenced, and lay there for a time, hot, sweaty, Velvets face still covered in Coco's fluids. Enjoying the feeling of having a warm body to hold.

\--

"I wish Pyrrha were here", Velvet broke the silence with a whisper, her head laying on Coco's chest.

"Me too honeybun, and someday she will. Until then we gotta keep in good spirits…we gotta take care of each other, so we can take care of her. And when she's better, we can worship her like the bloody goddess she is!", Coco's words became choked, Velvet lay a hand on her cheek, which Coco grasped in her own, her teary eyes meeting Velvets concerned ones.

"You are my life, you and Pyrrha both, my life is yours, my body is yours and my heart is yours, through thick and thin, I love you Coco"

"I love you too Velvet, so much…I promised Pyrrha I'd show us smiling", Coco recalled.

"Before or after the shower?", Velvet replied, smirking.

"Why not all three?", Coco grinned.


	6. Mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes getting up in the morning.

The weekend saw a groggy Blake groaning into her pillow. It had taken her longer than usual to get to sleep, her bed was too cold, arms too unoccupied and needs too unsatisfied. She reached for her scroll, squinting as the bright hard light burned her corneas.

[2 Messages]

Sliding her finger over the surface, she input the security code and her message bank popped up. The most recent message was from Glynda, received several minutes' prior, the notification must have been what broke her restless slumber.

[Thanks again for the extra help, I've paid you a bonus in advance, hope your back feels better, say hello to Ruby for me]

"Why is she messaging me so early…", Blake murmured to herself before noticing the time on her scroll, it was nine in the morning. Normally she woke up around seven, did her morning stretches, showered and was out in time for Ruby to finish cooking breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast, her feline ears suddenly picked up the sound of stove burners turning on, the clanking of pans being set, and Ruby's murmured lyrics. Soon the smell of eggs, bacon and fish frying in oil. Blake breathed deeply, the scents energizing and drawing her upwards. Blake ran her fingers through her hair and over her ears before stretching, arching her back, she decided to forgo her stretches until after breakfast.

Pulling on a random shirt laying on the ground, Blake nudged open the bedroom door, following the increasingly thick smells to their source. Ruby stood in front of the stove still clad in pyjamas, wireless noise cancelling headphones tethered to her nearby scroll, providing the music to which she silently sung along. Tending to the food in one pan and water boiling in the pot beside it, Ruby was blissfully unaware of the predator behind her.

Blake crept forward, though deprived of hearing, Ruby might feel the shaking of heavy steps, though Blake was a natural light step, another trait inherited from her feline ancestors. Blake slid her arms around Ruby's waist, laying her head on her shoulder, Ruby tensed, gasping, then giggled, slipping her headphones off and turning her head to see Blake's sleepy visage half snoozing on her back.

"Uh, mornin' Blakey", Ruby said incredulously, Blake was rarely so cuddly.

"Mornin'…need hugs", Blake mumbled in response.

Ruby rubbed her cheek against Blake's hair, an ear flicking in reaction, tickling her.

"Aw, smoochy kitty", Ruby teased.

"Shush you", Blake chastised through her grin.

"If you're not gonna grope me sit down so I can finish our breakfast", Ruby bumped Blake with her rear, who disengaged, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Ruby took the now boiled water off the stove, pouring it into a nearby porcelain teapot.

"It's a little late for breakfast", Blake observed.

"I was waiting for you, normally I get started when Yang wakes up, you do your stretches and shower, she's finished eating by the time you get out, just in time for ours to cook", Ruby explained. The toaster sprung its contents upward, Ruby picked up two plates and sat them on the counter behind her before placing two pieces of singed bread on each.

"You waited for me? For two hours?", It was Blake's turn to be incredulous, Ruby and Blake had monster appetites after waking, the only reason Ruby didn't cook for herself at the same time as Yang was because Yang at as much as the two of them put together, just to burn it off at the Gym.

"I didn't mind, I just lazed on the couch and read some news on my scroll, got started when I heard you wake up. How's your back by the way?", Ruby took the pan off the heat, turning to the counter behind her she divvied up the fish, eggs and bacon onto two plates.

"Aching, but not as much, would have felt better with a good nights sleep", Blake rubbed her lower back, the dull pain not going away.

"Yang has some cream for when she gets aches, I can put some on you after your shower, here, eat up", Ruby pushed one of the plates towards Blake alongside cutlery before turning to cabinet above the stove. Ruby took out one of Blake's favourite Mistrali adorned teacups and a matching saucer, and bringing them over with the teapot, filling the cup and handing it to Blake.

"You need a raise Ruby, I don't know how we'd survive without you", Blake sipped from the cup, soothing chamomile waking her tastebuds. Ruby took a tub of butter from the fridge and peanut butter from the pantry, sliding them between their two plates.

"On ramen and Mistrali takeout most likely", Ruby joked, Blake rolled her eyes, buttering her toast before taking a bite.

They ate in silence for a time, Ruby pouring herself a glass of orange juice before digging in. She finished before Blake, who ate slower, savouring the meal and letting it rejuvenate her. Ruby started washing the dishes, taking Blake's empty plate when she finished eating, Blake thanked her and moved to the loungeroom to stretch.

Ruby divvied her attention between the dishes and Blake's yoga, watching as she bent her body into shapes that would make most groan in perceived pain. Ruby saw a different beauty in everyone she knew, for Pyrrha and Yang it was their strength, rippling muscles and warm smiles. Weiss her aura of authority, the way her eyes lit up when she admired Ruby, the way she never truly looked down upon Ruby despite her superiority.

Velvet was demure, either unaware of her own beauty or too bashful to embrace it, Coco the exact opposite, hyperaware, absolute in her confidence and completely shameless in showing it. Blake however was a subtler, quieter beauty. Everything she did had an elegance, from her walk, fit for a runway more so than a library, her demeanour, more stoic than many, without being so passive as to be cold. If Yang was Ruby's sunshine, then Blake was her moonlight, and she adored her, taking in every curve that shifted as Blake folded her body in half, holding the position.

"Not that I mind the audience, but you'll polish a hole in that plate if you're not careful", Blake joked, Ruby blushed, caught in her staring.

Blake stood straight, stretching one last time before making her way to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Coaxing the rare bit of shame from Ruby was always satisfying, the girl normally had her sister's natural shamelessness, but Blake found that a careful tease in the right place would turn her as scarlet as the tips of her hair.

After stripping, Blake stepped beneath the shower head and sighed in relief as the hot water cascaded over her, drenching her hair and body. Despite her feline tendencies Blake loved the water, her morning and afternoon showers being highlights of her day. Being able to bare all and allow the water to wash any and all pains that plagued her, it was a privilege she wasn't always able to appreciate, one she refused to take for granted.

Blake reached for her shampoo and body wash before freezing, her own lavender scented products sat beside Yang's citrus body wash and shampoo, she grinned. Taking the body wash she squeezed some onto her hand, lathering her body in it's cream, she could already smell the citrus scent, magnified by the moisture in the air.

Blake shuddered, she closed her eyes, imagining Yang behind her, strong hands roaming her skin, massaging every inch, pressing soft kisses on the back of her neck, leaving bite marks across her shoulders. Blake's hands became proxies of her fantasy, as Yang massaged her breasts, dark nipples teased and rubbed, before being pinched, one hand roamed downward, brushing past her pubic hair, and sliding between spread legs.

Blake fell against the shower wall as she rubbed her folds, spreading the darker petals to reveal the soft pink and sensitive inner walls, she slid her middle finger in, slowly, a deep breathy moan escaped her mouth, and she cupped it with her free hand to stifle herself, her finger was joined by a twin, the added pressure drawing another muffled groan. In her mind Yang kept whispering in her ear, calling her a good kitty, an obedient kitty, a beautiful kitty who belonged to her mistress, who's purpose in life was to love and be loved, to give and receive pleasure.

Blake came hard, her legs giving out she slid to the floor, her fingers curling within, rubbing her most sensitive spot as her orgasm sent waves through her body, she keened with every shudder, her hand had fallen away from her slack jaw, and she breathed heavily, chest heaving, riding the high of her peak, Blake slid to her left, catching her breath in the corner of the shower.

Eyes still closed, she thought of Yang whispering her love, praising her for coming like a good girl, like she had put on a performance for her entertainment, it suddenly hit her that she couldn't serve her mistress in return…or could she?

Blake stood on shaky legs, nudging open the shower door, she dried her hands on a towel and reached for her scroll, opening her message bank she noticed Yang had sent her a message, it occurred to her that she never did check the second message, Ruby's breakfast had distracted her too heavily, Blake opened the message.

[Goodnight Kitten, hope you enjoy :3]

Attached was a picture, a picture of Yang in a locker room, fully nude, she beamed at the camera, her eyes aglow with mischief, a cheeky smirk on her face. In the background, she spotted two other women, one with dark skin and short, mint green hair clad in a white sports bra and shorts, in the middle of searching through a locker. The other was much shorter, with shoulder length hair split in half pink and half brown streaked with white, her own sports bra and calve length tights brown and white respectively.

Said girl was wide eyed, grinning, clearly staring at Yang's rear. Blake felt a pang of jealousy, but also the desire to compete. Blake grinned, selecting the picture message option and raising the scroll above to look down at her, and looked up into the camera lens, backing up and snapping a picture as the water cascaded over her breasts.

The image showed Blake looking as innocent as can be, her hair plastered over her front, staring up as if Yang was standing over her, Blake rarely sent pictures of herself to Yang, they were together so often it was never really needed, now it would likely become a habit. Blake typed an accompanying message and hit sent, grinning to herself.

[That girl looked ready to pounce, I hope you're not too tempted mistress, kitten might get jealous]


	7. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ruby spend the day in.

Blake stepped out of the bedroom wearing a loose lilac t-shirt and black shorts, her long hair drip dying over her back, the heard Ruby's shower running as she was getting dressed, she would normally have been out by now. Shrugging it off, Blake made her way into the kitchen, the recently washed plates having drip dried on the rack, she made herself useful by putting them away.

Her sensitive ears picked up a whimper, and perked up, Blake looked towards Ruby's bathroom door. However gentle, she could still pick up the sharp sounds emanating from within, was Ruby crying? Blake rushed to the door, but paused, listening again…oh…OH! Blake hastily distanced herself and picked up her scroll, setting some random punk music to play and turning up the volume.

Such was one of the difficulties of Faunus hearing, she heard almost everything that went on in the apartment. Normally it did not matter, Ruby had agreed to soundproof her room before she moved in, anything short of a loud scream was nearly muted, but they had not done so to the bathroom. Or bathrooms.

"Oh, fuck me", Blake groaned, realising how vocal she was in the shower, lost to her fantasies, as Ruby innocently washed the dishes not a dozen meters away. Ruby must have heard everything. Was this her method of revenge? Ruby had never made such noises in the bathroom before, she kept anything vocal in her room, where Blake wasn't at risk of hearing her.

Was she doing this on purpose, or was she just as unaware of her own ruckus as she was? Blake elected not to consider it any further, she already had to deal with Ruby's habit of walking nude after a shower, she didn't need the image of Ruby, faced flushed, panting, hands roaming over her modest bust-

"Stop it, bad, bad Blake", She shook her head, and focused on the music, trying to busy herself with the unfortunately spotless kitchen. If working in IT didn't pan out Ruby could make a hell of a living as a maid, she often felt bad for how much work Ruby put in. Despite working five days a week, and being on call on weekends, Ruby kept the apartment immaculate, despite the somewhat chaotic decorating it never felt untidy, it felt familiar, warm, comfortable, like home.

Ruby's bathroom door opened, and the girl in question walked out, oddly enough with her towel wrapped around her chest, she smiled at Blake who did her best to smile back. Ruby blushed and made her way to her room, coming out dressed in black tights and a red singlet top.

"How's your back feelin' now?", Ruby asked, making her way into the kitchen.

"Still a bit stiff, I can manage though", Blake tried to deflect, Ruby ignored her and opened the medicine cabinet, reaching up on her tiptoes to take a tube of cream down.

"We can do this on my bed or yours", Ruby smirked mischievously, Blake rolled her eyes at the innuendo and made her way to the living area.

"The couch will do Ruby", Blake chuckled. She lay down on the couch face down on the soft arm rest, Ruby surprised Blake by mounting her, sitting on her rear.

"Comfortable?", Ruby smirked.

"Incredibly, the cushioning is impeccable", Blake teased.

"Only the best for my Blakey", Ruby bounced for emphasis. Yang liked to frequently point out that they got their mothers bodies, and Ruby's had an impeccable ass, Blake's being the only one she had known to surpass it. Blake found it amusing, if Yang walked in right now she would have burst a blood vessel.

"Shirt off, bra off", Ruby commanded, swiftly undoing her bra with one hand. Blake never mastered that herself, she suspected Ruby and Yang practiced on each other when they got bored. They had a habit of learning little quirks together. Origami, sign language and juggling were ones she saw firsthand, Yang gaining her attention with a paper rose, said rose was later suspended in resin by Yang as an anniversary gift.

Blake lifted her torso and pulled the loose shirt over her head, the bra following, tossed onto the coffee table, she lay back down, the soft furry blanket beneath her pleasant on the sensitive skin of her breasts and stomach. Ruby squeezed a generous helping of the cream on one hand, spreading it around and warming it up before laying her hands on Blake's back, she arched her back as the minty substance was spread across her back, Ruby's small hands running over its surface. The light burning sensation began to soothe the dull ache, and Ruby's hands switched from sweeping, area covering movements to smaller, targeted ones.

Blake had never experienced one of Ruby's massages, she had witnessed them on Yang on numerous occasions, when Yang would have a harder day working out than normal, when she felt a muscle pull in the wrong way, or just when she felt like being spoiled, Yang had no issue requesting a helping hand from her sister.

Yang knew how to massage, it being one of the skills they chose to learn together, Ruby to better take care of Yang, Yang to pay Ruby back if need be, and use on any deserving individual. Usually Blake, who adored the feel of Yang's strong hands kneading her muscles, usually before or after a rough session in bed.

Ruby was different, whereas Yang was firm and forceful, Ruby was gentle and patient, like water eroding a shoreline she worked at any knot until it eventually gave in to persistent pressure. Blake felt herself turn to putty under Ruby's skilled hands, dozing into the armrest, she felt a gentle rhythm building in her upper chest, eventually growing audible, Ruby's hands paused, before continuing, moving to her shoulders.

"You've never purred for me before", Ruby observed, smiling. Blake might have been embarrassed where it anyone but Ruby, doing anything but massaging her, but at this moment she felt bliss, and so she simple smiled, and intensified her purr.

Ruby continued for a time, Blake continued to purr loudly, half dozing. Ruby stopped her efforts, instead laying down, nuzzling Blake's back, hugging her.

"How do you feel now?", Ruby asked.

"Perfect, thankyou Ruby", Blake felt Ruby kiss her cheek, then dismounted.

"I'll get a brush, and we can fix your hair", Ruby walked off, leaving Blake to slowly move to a seated position and reach for her shirt, deciding to forgo a bra. She'd had time to think of what to do today, and when Ruby came back, she edged forward to allow Ruby space behind her, where Ruby knelt and began running the brush through her hair.

"Let's have a lazy weekend", Blake suggested.

"What do you have in mind?", Ruby asked.

"Pyjamas, no bra's, order in lunch and dinner, watch movies on the couch all day?", Blake responded.

"Sounds like heaven, I'm in!".

\--

"What I don't understand is why she doesn't just sit him down and explain to him that she is not and never will be interested. He's clearly too dense to understand no, being indoctrinated by the stereotype of playing hard to get, or some crap like that. Instead she just puts up with it over and over again, and he keeps on trying and she keeps on passively tolerating it, basically enabling him!"

Ruby ranted at the anime they had chosen to watch, night had fallen, Mistrali takeout and empty pizza boxes lay stacked on the coffee table as they lay on the couch. They had spent the entire day barely moving from the couch, watching movies and TV shows at their leisure, now making their way through a high school drama, Ruby constantly venting frustration at the slow plot progression and lack of character development.

"Maybe she feels validated by the attention, she was raised in an environment where status was king, but in this school people look down upon her for her name instead of respecting her. Though she does not appreciate his advances, she does feel a sense of pride in having someone so desperate for her approval", Blake theorized, looking down at the brunette in her lap, who looked up with a grimace.

"I think maybe the writers didn't think it through, and just shoehorned it to make the love interest enabling him more sympathetic", Ruby speculated.

"That's probably more likely than not, I mean seriously, all these beautiful women and the only two relationships are straight? And one of them keeps dancing around the idea like a running joke, it's frustrating, just kiss already!", Blake spat, growing more frustrated, Ruby squeezed her hands, her arms being wrapped around her stomach.

"Maybe we should have just watched something more mature, this show just wants to dance around the romance and focus on…the plot? I guess, the characters are so fun, I just wish they would do them justice", Ruby closed her eyes, relaxing into Blake's chest, who started as her scroll began to ring, a techno mix blaring inspirational lyrics, Blake paused the anime.

"Yang's calling", Blake observed as Ruby reached for the scroll, holding it upwards and answering the call, Yang's smiling face filled the screen.

"Hey Rubes, Hey kitten, getting cosy there I see?", Yang teased.

"It's a cold night, we're just sharing body heat", Blake shot back.

"You know that works best while naked", "Yang drawled the last word for emphasis, grinning cheekily, Blake rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of naked, who were those girls in the picture from this morning?", Blake queried.

"The tall and dark one is Emerald, she doesn't like me very much, I think we got off on the wrong foot somehow. The short one is Neo, she's mute so I got to use sign language with her, it was awesome, she got so excited when she could talk to someone other than Emmy", Yang explained.

"Naked? Sis are you getting some? Why didn't I get any pics?", Ruby complained.

"Because I'm not getting some Ruby, I sent Blake a pic in the locker room, I was the only naked one", Yang chuckled.

"You said Neo could only talk to Emerald?", Blake inquired.

"Yea, they're together…ish, I get the impression they're more like friends who fuck, Emmy isn't very good at sign language though, Neo says she's been trying to teach her, but it's a slow process", Yang replied.

"And you and Neo just hit it off? Maybe she's jealous you can talk to her so much more easily than she can", Ruby suggested. Yang looked thoughtful, then shocked, then concerned.

"You really think? Shit I feel like an ass, I should probably try and clear the air with her, I don't wanna cause any trouble", Yang worried.

"Good luck, how's Arslan?", Ruby asked.

"Still hot, still a woman of few words, she asked about you, asked me to give you her details. I think you made an impression on her", Yang observed.

"We had a lot of fun together, I'm glad she's still thinking of me, I'll message her in the morning", Ruby smiled dreamily.

"What did you two get upto today?", Yang asked.

"Didn't get the best nights sleep, got up late. Glynda gave me a bonus for helping move some new donations around so we decided to have a lazy day in", Blake explained.

"You slackin while I'm gone kitten?", Yang teased.

"Yep, nahnahnananah!", Blake stuck out her tongue, causing Ruby and Yang to giggle.

"Well I'll just have to work extra hard to burn off the calories for you", Yang stated.

"That's not how it works but fine, knock yourself out, I love you", Blake smiled.

"I love you too kitten, and you Ruby", Yang blew a kiss at the camera.

"Love you too sis, bye!", Ruby waved and ended the call.

"So, you and Arslan?, Blake started.

"Not exactly, I met her during one of Yang's tournaments, didn't know who she was at first, she and I just chatted while we watched. I went to the locker room after she won and Yang freaked out that THE Arslan Altan had walked in behind me, I've never seen Yang fangirl like that before", Ruby chuckled, Blake couldn't help but smile at the thought of Yang, jumping on the spot like when Ruby got her job at the SDC.

"Arslan gave Yang her autograph and chatted with her a bit before we left, the next day she visited us in our hotel and asked to spend the day with me. We went out for lunch, talked about our lives, she bought me that figurine of Scarlet in my room, Yang and I were still tight on money at the time so it was a big thing for me.", Ruby teared up, remembering how she felt that day.

"So she had feelings for you?", Blake asked.

"Yea, I asked her what the day meant to her and she said she liked me, or rather, well, Arslan is a very spiritual person, she said she enjoyed my aura, it made her feel joyful, at peace, something that she rarely experienced in her life. I asked if she wanted to be with me, she got this sad smile on her face and said she'd love too, but she couldn't, her life was too hectic and it wouldn't be fair on me. She just wanted to spend some time together while she could, and carry the memories with her", Ruby's voice wavered and Blake tightened her hold, leaning down to nuzzle against her hair.

"She sounds wonderful, what happened afterward?", Blake inquired.

"I made sure that our memories were meaningful. We spent a week together, all day every day. She sparred with Yang, taught me to meditate, and when we made love…god, she wasn't into my kinks, but what we had was special, I'll never forget how she made me feel", Ruby wiped her eyes, turning around she hugged up to Blake.

"It was hard to see her go, we decided not to exchange details to make things easier, that we'd get back into contact after we'd had time apart. I guess that time is now. I hope she's been well", Ruby whispered.

How can one girl be so selfless? Blake thought, moving her hands to run through Ruby's hair. Blake felt strange, her story had saddened her, but not just out of empathy for the situation. Seeing Ruby so emotional sent pangs of worry through her, seeing her so emotional over another woman made her feel envious. Why? She had no right, Ruby wasn't hers, Weiss was her mistress, was this how Weiss felt when Ruby showed up with Blake's lipstick on her face?

The thought that once amused her suddenly took a turn, now she felt satisfaction, Ruby, standing before her mistress, Blake's mark upon her, Weiss seething as her domination is challenged so openly. This is wrong, she shouldn't be feeling this way, Ruby was her friend, her closest friend, her family, Yang's sister. Yang, her mistress, her lover, her world, she couldn't bear the thought of betraying her like that.

But even as she wrestled with these conflicting thoughts and feelings, she couldn't deny the draw she felt towards Ruby, who nuzzled against her chest, cooing in her sleep. Blake wanted to drag her upward, draw in her scent, hold her like Yang held herself, she wanted to comfort her, give her reason to smile, to push away the sadness bittersweet memories held for her.

More than anything, Blake wanted to sink her teeth into her pale, tender neck and physically mark her, she shuddered, resisting the desire to rut against the small girl in her arms.

"Hmmm, Blakey, you ok?", Ruby mumbled, barely shaken from her slumber.

"I'm fine Ruby, go back to sleep", Blake whispered.

"Mmkay, goodnight Blakey, love you", Ruby replied.

"Goodnight Ruby, I love you too", Blake breathed, tears welling in her eyes. Wondering, agonising over her feelings, why did she feel this way, why now, why was her heart beating so hard, and why did it hurt so much, why were such perverse thoughts overwhelming her being?

She needed Yang, she needed to be held, she needed to babble her thoughts and feelings, confess her guilt before she broke the trusted bond she valued more than life itself. Blake was never good at dealing with new emotions, it had always been Yang who helped her cope with these things, and she needed her now more than ever.

With a heavy heart, tears in her eyes, she willed herself to sleep even more restless than the night before.


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake confesses her feelings to Yang.

The day Blake had met Pyrrha, Yang had been overjoyed upon calling her that night.

"Kitten came out of her cave! I'm so proud of you!", Yang had squealed, Blake rolled her eyes, supressing a grin.

"That doesn't even make sense…you were right though, Pyrrha's an angel", Blake admired.

"She's a trooper, I need you to give her the hugs I can't though, she puts on a brave face, but she's still hurting, same with Coco", Yang said, suddenly somber.

"I'll try and visit more often, promise, we…we talked about a few things", Blake said hesitantly, Yang became curious.

"Oh? What things?", Yang asked.

"Well, her past, with Weiss…and Coco and Velvet", Blake replied.

"Ah, what do you think?", Yang inquired.

"I think…they have something special, something beautiful that I don't entirely understand, but I can't deny the love they share", Blake admitted.

"They're really somethin', Pyrrha is like Ruby in a way, she has all this love and it overflows unless she gives it to someone, cept' Ruby is a bit more selfless, worries me sometimes, but I love her too much to hold her back"

Yang got this look in her eye when she talked about Ruby sometimes, like she was staring at something fondly, but at a distance, it was almost sad. Blake chalked it up to Yang seeing her sister growing up and being afraid of letting her go, but with Ruby so attached to her, she couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

\--

After waking that morning to Ruby stirring atop her, after receiving a kiss on the cheek she took an extra long shower. Ruby cooked breakfast in the meantime, and after they ate together she left to visit Pyrrha, promising to be back my lunch.

Blake went to her room and sent Yang a text, before pacing anxiously.

[Yang, I need to talk to you, please]

Blake was terrified, the prior night all she wanted was for Yang to be there, now she dreaded her call, but she knew it needed to happen, she couldn't bear feeling this way, these feelings eating away at her heart, her sanity, it was all she could do not to crawl into a ball and clutch her skull, begging them to stop screaming at her, making her heart beat a million miles a minute, she felt like she was going to explode.

Her scroll blared, she yelped and the phone flew onto the bed, she dove onto it and clutched it desperately in her hands. Sitting cross legged she lifted the scroll and answered the call, Yang's worried face filled the screen.

"Blake are you ok? Is Ruby ok?", Yang half yelled.

"Yea, yea I'm ok, Ruby, Ruby's ok…", Blake's heart beat like a drum, her hands shaking slightly, the mounting panic burning within.

"Blake, kitten, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?", Yang asked, concern filling her voice, it made Blake's heart ache.

"I…I…", Blake stammered, struggling to steady her breath.

"Take your time kitten, lay down, close your eyes and take deep breaths", Yang ordered. Blake obeyed and fell to her side, closing her eyes and willing her breathing to steady.

"Blake, what are you feeling?", Yang's soothing voice gentle, but still wracked with concern.

"Fear…panic…guilt", Blake admitted slowly, her breathing had steadied but her heart still beat painfully in her chest, she opened her eyes to meet Yang's worried lilac.

"Blake, you can tell me anything, anything, I will never judge you, never look down on you and never think less of you, I promise, cross my heart, hope to die", Yang started.

"Stick a needle in your eye…", Blake finished grimly, she took one last deep breath, and jumped.

"I…love Ruby", Blake fell.

"And that's ok", Yang caught her.

"Huh?", Blake croaked. Through bleary eyes she saw Yang smiling at her.

"You love Ruby, and there is nothing wrong with that Blake", Yang confirmed.

"I…but she's your sister, and I…I…", Blake struggled to continue.

"There is no one in this world I love more than my sister Blake, she is my life, my world, she is a part of my soul. Loving her is as natural as loving me", Yang explained.

"But I love you Yang, you, it can't be fair to you", Blake whined.

"Blake, you said it yourself, what Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet have is a beautiful thing, they love each other equally, Loving Ruby doesn't mean you love me any less, loving anyone doesn't mean you love me any less, love isn't a finite thing, love is unique for each and every person who receives it, I love you one way, I love Ruby another way, I love Pyrrha and Coco, all of you, I love, equally, but in different ways, for different reasons", Yang had tears in her eyes now.

Blake's heart no longer ached, she felt joy, she felt her worries and fears melt away as she sobbed, smiling all the while, Yang continued to smile back at her, wiping her own tears.

"I love you so much Yang", Blake choked.

"I love you too kitten…feelin' better?", she asked.

"Much better, thankyou", Blake sat back up, taking a deep breath and drying her tears on her shirt.

"So, what are your intentions with my sister young lady?", Yang asked in a mock stern voice, Blake laughed.

"I'm not sure, I know she loves me, but does she love me?", Blake wondered.

"She does Blake, take everything she does for you, too you and around you, and look at them like she's in love with you", Yang suggested. Blake pondered this, choosing to look at the entire day prior.

Ruby waiting for her to wake up, cooking her breakfast, offering to massage her back…the noises from the shower…the massage itself, Ruby laying in her lap like it was the most natural thing in the world. And the level of trust, Ruby baring her raw emotions as she told Blake about the brief romance than so affected her.

Ruby was in love with her, truly, she could see it clear as day, and it brought more tears to her eyes, she cupped her mouth to stifle another sob.

"See? You've got nothing to worry about kitten, I love you, you love me, Ruby loves you, you love Ruby and Ruby and I love eachother, we're a big loving family, we're your big loving family", Yang spoke softly, but firmly, leaving no room for doubt.

"Ruby's visiting Pyrrha, she'll be back by lunch", Blake calmly stated.

"Then we've got plenty of time to talk about what you're gonna do", Yang grinned, Blake breathed a chuckle and shook her head.

"You know, most sisters wouldn't be so casual about hooking their girlfriend up with their sister", Blake pointed out.

"Most sisters aren't as awesome as I am…and I may have fantasised about this just a tad in the past", Yang admitted.

"Somehow I'm not even surprised", They both laughed at that. This was ok, Blake thought, she was ok with this, Yang was ok with this, her feelings weren't wrong, her feelings were accepted and embraced by the one she loved most in this world.

And perhaps soon, by another.

Yang and Blake had talked for an hour, Blake bringing up worries, Yang soothing them, steering the conversation back onto Blake confessing to Ruby afterwards.

"What about Weiss, won't this affect Ruby's relationship with her?", Blake asked.

"Weiss is Ruby's mistress, not her wife, and as far as we know, not even her girlfriend. Ruby is a source of relief, of comfort, someone Weiss needs while she doesn't know exactly what she wants right now", Yang explained.

"But what if Weiss' feelings change, what if she decides she wants Ruby romantically?", Blake worried.

"That's up to you and Ruby, are you comfortable with Ruby being with Weiss? Would you be comfortable with me being with someone else?", Yang asked.

Blake pondered this, she fell in love with Ruby knowing that she was with Weiss, she fell in love with Yang knowing she was a free spirit, but when she had confessed her feelings to Yang, she had brought up her monogamous nature, her possessiveness, her jealousy. Yang had been understanding, promising to remain monogamous for her, something that Blake had appreciated, but never truly considered the implications of until now.

"Yang…when I asked you to be with me, and only me, why did you say yes?", Blake asked in turn.

"Because I was falling in love with you, because your love was worth it", Yang answered.

"But you weren't monogamous, before me, you loved freely, you went against your nature for me…it can't have been that easy, you must have been tempted, you must have felt some resentment", Blake worried, watching as Yang's expression went from warm to apologetic.

"I could never resent you kitten, yea I was tempted, I always am, I meet so many beautiful people, I grow close to them, and a part of me wishes I could share myself with them, but I refuse to resent you for who you are, you didn't look down on me for who I was, you only asked that I be with you and only you. I could have said no, for all I knew you didn't love me, and wouldn't love me, and my feelings wouldn't truly be returned", Yang's voice shook with emotion.

"I could have walked away and continued living like normal, but then I would have never known, never known if it would have been worth it, never known if you were the one. It wasn't always easy, but it has always been worth it Blake, I promise you that", Yang vowed. Blake had to stifle a small sob.

"You went against your nature, because I couldn't go against mine, and now I am and I feel like a hypocrite, like I deprived you of so many experiences just to feel better about myself and now I've changed my mind", Blake's voice trailed into a whisper.

"I went against my nature because I was comfortable with it, because for us to be together, one of us had to make that choice. And I have never regretted that choice Blake. I accepted everything that it meant, because I knew earning your love, your trust, was more important than being able to be with whoever I wanted on a whim", Yang took a breath.

"I love you Blake, your love is one of the most precious things I have. The fact that you're starting to feel the same way I feel shows that our time together has changed you as much as it's changed me, our relationship is changing Blake, at your pace, no matter what happens, whatever choice you make, I'll support you, we'll support you", Yang finished her piece, leaving Blake to ponder.

How could one person be so selfless? Blake experienced déjà vu. It made sense that she fell for Ruby, even more sense than before, the sisters were so different, yet they were so alike. Yang may have been brutish and vulgar, and Ruby gentle and soft spoken, but they were both generous with their affections, cheerful, excitable and selfless to a fault. They treated her like family, because she was family.

She decided it was time for her to change, fully, embracing these feelings, accepting the consequences. She would love Ruby, she would not object to sharing her love, and in turn, Yang's.

"You don't have to hold yourself back for me anymore Yang", Blake calmly spoke.

"Blake?", Yang spoke in question.

"You made a choice for me Yang, a choice I have never been more grateful for until this moment, you were understanding, accepting, and patient when I couldn't, and loved me unconditionally. It's my turn to do the same. I love you, and I love Ruby, and if I'm going to be with you, both of you, I want things to be fair", Blake responded.

"Are you sure?", Yang asked.

"I'm not going to let my insecurities hold me back anymore Yang, or you. Be yourself Yang, don't be afraid of hurting me, nothing you can do would hurt me", Blake echoed Yang's own words, grinning, Yang smiled back, before giggling, they both sat there, appreciating the silence.

"Send pictures?", Yang requested.

"Only if you do", Blake chuckled.


	9. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake admits how she feels.

"Blakey I brought lunch home!", Ruby called as she nudged open the apartment door.

Blake looked up from the novel in her hands, she sat waiting in the living room on her preferred armchair, doing anything to pass the time.

"How was Pyrrha?", Blake asked, marking her place and laying the book on the coffee table, which was soon joined by a plastic bag of Mistrali takeout as Ruby sat on the couch.

"Pyrrha was awesome, Coco and Velvet were there too, it's a good thing I bought extra donuts, they were happy to share their coffee though", Ruby chuckled, pulling some of the takeout from the bag.

"Ruby, before we eat, I need to talk to you", Blake moved to the couch, sitting beside Ruby, who fixed her with a curious gaze.

"What about Blakey?", She asked.

"I talked to Yang this morning, while you were gone, I've had some things on my mind and I needed to talk them through", Blake explained.

"Blake, you can always talk to me as well", Ruby took Blake's hand in her own, cupping it with both.

"That's the thing Ruby, the things on my mind…were about you", Blake lay her free hand atop Ruby's, who had tensed.

"About me? I…did I do something? Am I being too much? Yang sometimes says I can get to touchy and-", Blake kissed her.

Ruby jerked, her eyes wide before melting into the kiss, her body relaxing. She moaned, causing Blake to flush and resist a grin before breaking away.

"Wow…Blakey I…", Ruby's eyes were filled with tears, which gazed at her lovingly as she sat there slackjawed.

"I love you Ruby Rose, and I think…I feel that you love me too, truly, am I right?", Blake asked tentatively.

Suddenly she was tackled onto her back, a yelping and laughing Ruby straddling her, pecking her face with kisses as she sobbed with joy.

"Yes Blakey of course I love you! I've always loved you from the bottom of my heart!", Ruby stared down at a flustered Blake, tears running freely down her rosy red cheeks. Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby's body and held her close, her own eyes misty.

"I'm so glad, I was so scared Ruby", Blake whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?", Ruby asked, sitting up to straddle Blake's waist.

"I didn't fully realise the depths of my feelings until last night…this all happened so fast…I was so confused", Blake confessed, sliding her hands to rest on Ruby's hips.

"That wasn't just sleep in your eyes this morning was it?", Ruby guessed.

"I…overthought things, I wasn't sure what to think, what to feel…but Yang set me straight, gods, I love her so much", Blake breathed.

"She's amazing, I couldn't ask for a better big sister. Are you ok with being with us both?", Ruby asked.

"I am, at first I was afraid, I knew that Yang wouldn't mind if I took another lover, but you? You're her sister, I felt like that was a line not even Yang would cross…but she didn't bat an eye, she was more excited about being able to sleep in the same bed again", Blake laughed.

"I miss cuddling up to her on cold nights, she's like a furnace, warm and firm, I feel so safe in her arms", Ruby got a dreamy look in her eye, oddly familiar to Blake.

Blake gazed up at Ruby, taking in her appearance, the drying tear tracks on her face, the small smile on her face, the tight red tank top who's neckline showed just a hint of Ruby's cleavage, Blake felt her face grow warm, and her hands gripped Ruby's hips.

"Ruby"

"Blake"

Ruby bent down and kissed her, softly, sweetly, over and over again, her arms moving to brace on the armrest behind Blake's head, their kisses grew deeper, hotter, more passionate, as Blake's hands slid beneath Ruby's top, sliding over the sensitive skin of her sides.

"Take it off", Ruby broke the kiss to breathe.

She had never heard Ruby speak like that, it sent a wave of heat through her being, and she gripped the tank top and pulled it upward, Ruby moving her arms and head so it would slide off unimpeded. They went back to kissing, soft moans coming from Ruby's throat reminded her of the prior day, however brief the memory sent a shiver down her spine, she moved her hands to the clasp of Ruby's bra, she paused.

"Ruby?", Blake asked through frenzied kisses.

"Yes, anything yes, please Blake", Ruby moaned desperately, Blake had to resist the urge to tear the bra apart as another wave of heat passed through her. As she unclipped the bra she felt Ruby's hands grip her own shirt, tugging it up until Blake lifted off the couch, allowing the garment to be pulled free, Ruby reached around and undid Blake's bra, grinning, she kissed Blake again before pulling back, taking the bra with her, and leaving her own in Blake's hands.

They sat staring at each other, this was not the first time Blake had seen Ruby without a shirt, she had seen her completely nude on many occasions, but Blake never took the time to admire her as she did now, it never felt right, but now nothing felt wrong. Ruby's breasts were neither small nor large, they were a perfect middle ground, made to fit in the palm of her hands she thought, perky, tipped with rosy pink areola, Blake felt her mouth water.

Ruby on the other hand had never seen Blake purposefully nude, respecting the woman's modesty, so being able to so openly admire her bare chest was entirely new to her. And what a sight it was to behold, pale skin and brown nipples adorned Blake's breasts, which were twice the size of Ruby's, comparable in size to Yang's. Ruby wanted to worship them, but for now she looked Blake in her dilated eyes and lay back down atop her, feeling hot skin upon skin.

"You're so beautiful Blakey, so gorgeous", Ruby whispered, packing Blake gently on the mouth.

"You're driving me wild Ruby…I…I can't hold back anymore", Blake growled the last of her words, suddenly, with strength and speed that had Ruby yelping, Blake flipped them over, Blake kneeling between Ruby's legs, who's thighs were pressed against Blake's pelvis. Ruby felt her heart beat faster, the warmth within her core pulsating, this is what she lived for.

"Don't hold back, don't ever hold back, I love you, make me yours", Ruby whimpered up at her, Blake grinned, her pupils dilated so far her eyes appeared black, Ruby loved how it looked.

"I love you too little pet", Blake spoke with affection, before her hands hooked around Ruby's tights and violently pulled them off, Ruby swore she heard a tearing sound but at this moment she could not care less, her heart pounding too hard, the heat in her core spread a haze of lust to her mind.

Blake rested one hand on the arm rest, and allowed the other to trail down, past her collar, past her breasts, across her stomach and over her underwear, a surprisingly dainty black lace thong, for a tomboy like Ruby she was surprised to see her wearing something so delicate.

"Mine"

Blake tore the garment clean off Ruby's body, one handed. Ruby nearly came on the spot, the snap of the fabric ringing through her mind over and over, she whimpered as cool air brushed over her exposed heat, and groaned as she saw Blake raise the cloth to her face and smile hungrily down on her.

"Your scent is intoxicating", She purred, breathing in deeply before tossing them to the side. Sitting upright, Blake undid the button on her shorts and pulled them down, lifting her knees to slide them past, she took one of Ruby's hands and pulled it down to run over the slick surface of her own black underwear, modest, simple, but to Ruby anything she wore was beautiful.

"Yours", Blake gazed into Ruby's eyes, before trailing kisses down her neck, coaxing moans from the girl beneath her. Ruby grasped the hem of Blake's underwear and clumsily pulled it down, Blake reached back to help, barely having the patience to pull them free of her legs before refocusing on Ruby, sucking and biting her skin, marking her, claiming her.

Ruby slid her left foot up Blake's thigh, her hands moving to rest on Blake's hips, thumbs drawing circles as they slid upward, eventually framing her breasts, where she kneaded and teased her hardened nipples, she felt Blake shudder above her, who left a painful yet pleasurable bite mark on her shoulder before pulling back. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then moved to the side, her arms wrapping around Ruby and holding her close as she repositioned to lay beside her, back against the couch.

Blake lay on her left side, Ruby on her right, wrapped around eachother, they breathed in each other's scent, slowly, Blakes right arm trailed downwards, Ruby's left followed, they held hands briefly, each gazing into the others eyes.

"Ours", Blake whispered, smiling.

Lifting their legs, they each trailed their hand over the others wetness, Ruby gasped as Blake's fingers gently rubbed her folds, Blake shuddered as a tremor wracked her body, they were both so pent up, so hypersensitive, they knew this would be short but sweet.

Slowly, they built up each other's pleasure, Ruby burying her face in Blake's collar as her skilled fingers prised open her petals and slid within, burying themselves deeper with every thrust, Blake biting her lip ad Ruby traced her folds before circling her clit, gently teasing the sensitive, swollen nub. Their breathing became heavy, the heat between them stifling, Blake's fingers increasing in speed, Ruby's in pressure, Ruby pulled her face free to mash her lips against Blake's as he climax hit, she yelped, biting Blake's lip, who screamed, the shock sending her over the edge, their bodies shaking as climax overtook them.

\--

"Blakey, I can't feel my everything", Ruby finally whispered, her eyes half shut.

"Hnngh, I feel everything Ruby", Blake moaned back.

They lay there for a time, willing their hearts to slow, their skin to cool, their minds to clear. Blake gently pulled her fingers free, causing Ruby to whimper, hypersensitive post orgasm, Blake shushed her, planting a kiss on her forehead. She lifted the wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, savouring her first taste of Ruby's essence, her eyes closed in bliss, before snapping open, Ruby's fingers ran through her core, collecting her juices as Ruby smiled at her, and copied Blake's actions.

"You are so…so beautiful", Blake breathed.

"As are you, mistress", Ruby grinned.

"Hey, Weiss is your mistress, I'm just the girl who loves you", Blake joked.

"I can have two mistresses, I am her Rose, I am your Pet, it works out", Ruby explained.

"Well, I'm glad we got that discussion out of the way", Blake chuckled.

"Are you ok with it?", Ruby asked, genuinely concerned.

"As long as you are ok with it, I'm ok with it Ruby, I promise", Blake vowed.

Ruby smiled and kissed Blake tenderly, before hugging closer to her. Blake dozed, taking in the events of the past few hours, since waking up, she had gone from a near panic attack, to changing her views on love and relationships, to confessing to Ruby, to making love with her for the first time. She was more than a little overwhelmed. Luckily Ruby was calm, patient, letting Blake pull herself together.

"I think lunch went cold", Ruby observed.

"I think we need a shower", Blake also observed.

"My shower or yours?", Ruby asked.

"Ours Ruby, our showers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the first major arc of Rosy Desires, originally this was intended to be one chapter, but due to my writing practices, the scenes ran longer and more in depth than intended. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	10. Snowcone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets some troubling news.

Weiss sat, as she always did, at her desk, cluttered with paperwork, stationary and the remains of the lunch Ruby had recently brought her. Originally this was one Velvet's reasonability's, but after Weiss and Ruby began their arrangement, Ruby began making lunch herself, given access to the cafeteria and its supplies. Today's lunch was a chicken caeser salad, a favourite of Weiss', Ruby had made herself a burger, which was devoured viciously, and the girl now sat awaiting Weiss' attention.

"Ruby, you're rather quiet today, have you been well?", Weiss probed.

"Yea, yea I've been great, better than great", Ruby said with a slight blush and a tinkle in her eye, Weiss found this odd, it was unusual for Ruby to blush.

"Really? Then why are you not bouncing off the walls, crawling all over me and filling my ears with every single event of your weekend? Not that I'm entirely disappointed, I find it quite peaceful as a matter of fact, but it isn't like you Ruby. What is on your mind?", Weiss pushed.

"I…something big happened, something I need to tell you, because you're my mistress and you're also my friend, and this is big for all of us involved, and I'm just a little afraid that things might change more than they already have so…", Ruby trailed off.

Weiss realised the importance of this, Ruby was rarely hesitant to tell her something, good or bad, Ruby was an open book, honest to a fault, something Weiss admired and appreciated in business, in a life so full of liars and deceivers. Weiss stood, circling the desk, Ruby's gaze never left her, resuming eye contact as she sat on the chair beside Ruby's. Leaning in, slouching as she so rarely did to take Ruby's hands in her own, she traced circles with her thumbs as Ruby squeezed back.

"I'm listening Ruby", Weiss murmured.

"Blake and I confessed our feelings to eachother", Ruby blurted. Weiss was taken aback.

"You…Blake? I thought she was monogamous", Weiss questioned.

"She was, but I think being with Yang has changed her views", Ruby speculated.

"And Yang? What does she think of this?", Weiss asked.

"She's ok with it, really ok with it, Blake talked to her before she talked to me and then we all talked together and I think if she could have tackled us in a hug through the scroll she would have, she's just excited to cuddle up to us at night", Ruby joked.

"And…what does this mean for us?", Weiss asked delicately.

"That's up to you Weiss, Blake is ok with what we have, she understands us, what we have won't change anything unless you want it too", Ruby raised Weiss' hands to her mouth, planting a delicate kiss on her fingers.

"I don't want anything to change", Weiss whispered.

"Then it won't", Ruby whispered back.

They sat there for a time, Weiss working the revelation over in her head, what it meant, what it could affect. Ruby waited, letting Weiss take everything in, this couldn't be forced, Weiss was stubborn, accepting things she had no control over was difficult, let alone something as simple and significant as change.

Weiss strived to control her life and everything in it, it wasn't a malicious desire, it was one of the many scars her upbringing had left upon her, that even now left its mark on her actions. She saw safety and calm in a controlled environment, in having a routine, a schedule, in having people bend to her will.

Weiss was strong, Weiss was dominant, but above all Weiss was afraid, of having control stripped from her, something that infuriated her, she longed to be able to let go, to live as carefree as Ruby did, at peace with the chaos of it all, but she could not, her irrational desire for control ruled her, and so Ruby was afraid of this. Not that Weiss would be angry, but that Weiss would be afraid, that this loss of control over something so close, so dear would send her into a panic.

And so, she waited, her touch, her presence tethering Weiss to the moment, providing warmth and security as she came to terms with this one change.

"Okay, okay, I accept this, Ruby? She better treat you right", Weiss growled.

"She would never hurt me, Weiss, she's like you, she wouldn't hurt a fly…unless it begged her too", At this they both laughed, Ruby slid off the chair and lay her head in Weiss' lap, allowing her mistress to run long fingers through her hair.

This was okay, Ruby thought, everything was okay.

\--

Weiss unlocked the door to her penthouse and stepped through, locking the door again behind her, she slouched, letting all the tension leave her body, today was an interesting day.

She always knew Ruby held an affection for Blake, and that Blake in turn cared for Ruby, but Blake was monogamous, indeed causing her sister to embrace monogamy out of love for her. Weiss at once found it sad and incredibly heartwarming, if Yang was anything like her sister, going against her nature was not easy, and spoke in lengths about the strength of her feelings.

Which made the sudden change all the more jarring, not only was Blake no longer monogamous, but had confessed her love for Ruby, her Ruby, her Rose, her darling Little Rose, her confidante, her rock, her constant, her source of relief from the stresses of this life.

And yet, Ruby had remained loyal, caring, loving as she always was. She was honest, she was patient, and she asked for Weiss to make her own choice instead of assuming it, she swallowed her own fears, her own worries, put the power in her hands because she knew that it was needed at that time.

It was at the point Weiss felt her heart threaten to break, that even as her light confessed love of another, she did everything in her power to protect Weiss' feelings, to ensure she was not harmed by this truth.

Weiss wished she could say those words. Those three little words that would change everything, as they had Ruby and Blake, even now she knew, she knew that Ruby would not hesitate to return them, but that deep, constricting fear within continued to paralyse her, and so she remained silent, stroking Ruby's hair, treasuring her presence, taking comfort in her affection, her subservience.

Weiss sat her purse on the living room coffee table before moving to the kitchen, taking a fresh apple from the fruitbowl on the bench, and setting the kettle to boil. Chamomile was what she needed right now, to relax after a long day, buried in her work, to purge her mind of all the worries and stresses that plagued her.

Her scroll chimed, she approached her purse, sitting on the nearby couch as she pulled out her scroll, a message notification from her father made her tense. An uncomfortable feeling growing in her chest, she input the passcode and opened her message bank.

[Call as soon as able]

Weiss felt a tremble run through her, this was a rare occurrence, her father would call her directly if he had a demand, an order, it was why calls scared her so, but this? Was terrifying, it meant that there was urgent business that related to her, but was not urgent enough in his eyes to warrant immediate attention. Her Father was a cold, callous man, at times even cruel, and so with shaking hands, Weiss called.

"Weiss", He answered.

"Father, what has happened?", She asked.

"Your sister has been wounded in action, she is currently in critical condition", He answered, not a tremble in his voice.

"Wha…Winter?", Weiss croaked.

"Your sister was part of an Atlesian strike team deployed to Menagerie, the details are classified but the operation was a success. Your sister is currently undergoing surgery", With every word Weiss felt her heartbeat quicken.

"T-Thankyou for informing me, will you update me on her condition?", Weiss shakily asked.

"No, I will forward your details to the man in charge of the operation, one Commander Ironwood, he has taken responsibility for her condition, and will be calling with details hourly. I must return to my work Weiss, goodbye", He answered coldly.

"Of course, thankyou father, goodbye", Weiss hung up.

Weiss with the phone to her ear, her eyes unfocused, her breathing shaky. She tried to move, to lean forward and stand, but she couldn't, her breath grew more erratic, her heart beat like a drum, dizzy, she felt warmth trailing down her cheeks as the first sob was choked from her throat.

Weiss fell to her side and wept.

\--

The prior day had been a relief, she'd talked to Weiss, explained the situation and despite her worries, Weiss seemed to take the news well. Blake was pleased to hear this, her own worries of disrupting an important part of Ruby's life assuaged, they celebrated late into the night, waking the next morning still in each other's arms.

But when Ruby went into work that day, Weiss wasn't there. Velvet was as confused as she was, she hadn't called ahead, hadn't left a note or a message, and nothing. This was bad, very bad, Weiss never deviated from her schedule, her routine, not if she could help it, if she was sick she would put on a medical mask and come in anyway, locking the door and taking no visitors, until Ruby threatened to pick the lock to deliver soup.

A deep pit formed in her stomach as she considered the possibilities, could Weiss have taken things harder than she let on? Was she avoiding her? Was she in pain? What was she doing to herself?

Is this my fault?

This worry didn't alleviate as the day went by, Weiss' absence like a black hole that kept dragging Ruby in. She focused on her work, answering calls from her fellow employees, solving issues from unplugged cables to malicious virus', broken mice and malfunctioning touch screens, until it was time for her to go home.

Pushing her way into the apartment Ruby busied herself, tidying the bathrooms, her mess of a room, something Blake always found ironic considering the neatness of the apartment. Ruby's room was covered in pillows, books and blankets, like a nest, she could curl up in almost any corner and comfortably fall asleep, or lounge around listening to music. It wasn't truly messy, more of an organized chaos, a simulated clutter that gave the illusion of disorder while maintaining an order that only Ruby could appreciate.

She heard the apartment door open, and rushed towards it, falling into Blake's waiting arms.

"Hey Ruby, I miss you too", Blake planted a kiss on her hair.

"Blake, Weiss wasn't at work today", Ruby whined.

"Could she be sick?", Blake asked.

"No, Weiss would have called ahead, if she didn't come in anyway, she tried to come in with mono once", Ruby shook her head, Blake winced at the thought.

"You said she was okay with us right?", Blake fretted.

"She was, or I thought she was, she didn't seem angry or upset, a little worried but she calmed down, she seemed normal when I left her yesterday", Ruby was interrupted by her scroll chiming, pulling away she pulled it out, an unknown number showing, she answered it.

"Yea?", Ruby greeted.

"Ruby? I…Winter…she…need you, please?", Weiss voice croaked.

"Weiss? Winter? I-I'm coming, I'll be there soon ok?", Ruby yelped.

"Thankyou", Weiss whispered before the call ended.

"What happened?", Blake asked, concerned.

"I don't know, something to do with Winter, Winter's her sister, she's in the military I-I think something happened, Weiss can't handle it, I need to go, is that alright? Will you be alright?", Ruby babbled.

"Ruby, I'll be fine, Weiss needs you more than I do, go take care of her, call me when you've figured out what's happening okay?", Blake advised.

"Okay, alright, I love you Blakey", Ruby craned up to kiss her.

"I love you too Ruby, ride safe", Blake advised as Ruby snatched her scooter keys from the key hook and dashed out the door.

\--

Ruby nervously bounced on the heels of her feet in the elevator as it slowly crawled its way toward Weiss' penthouse. Ruby didn't get to visit often, and never alone, always being taken by Weiss when the need for more private surroundings arose, so today was so far out of the ordinary it would be exciting if it wasn't damn terrifying.

The elevator slowed to a halt, a chime ringing out as the elevator doors opened, Ruby stepped out, unlacing her boots and setting them on the rack beside the door. Taking a deep breath, Ruby knocked three times.

"Weiss? I'm here", Ruby called.

There was no response.

Ruby waited, she knocked again, now she began to panic, reaching for the door handle she was surprised to find it unlocked, she turned it and pushed the door open and walked in. The penthouse was relatively silent, but a gentle rumbling sound was coming from the living area. Ruby approached, socked feet silent on the tile floor until she reached one of the leather couches. She giggled.

Weiss was snoring.

"Oh Weiss, you adorable little snowcone", Ruby whispered, circling the couch.

In her hand was her scroll, critically low on power, she prised it out of her weak grip, setting it on the coffee table before bending down, sliding her arms beneath the sleeping woman, and picking her up, she murmured in her sleep.

"Bedtime Weissy", Ruby planted a kiss on her forehead, and carried her down the hall.


	11. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tends to Weiss.

Weiss awoke to the sound of her scroll chiming, groggy, she fumbled unconsciously, reaching from under the covers she picked up the device, squinting at the harsh light as she silenced the alarm. Wait, when did she get into bed? When did she undress? When…

"Weiss?", Ruby nudged open her bedroom door, a tray held in hand.

"Ruby", Weiss sighed in relief, slumping back onto the mattress as the brunette carried the tray over to the bed and sat it on her bedside table before taking a seat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?", Ruby asked, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckle.

"I've been better, thankyou for coming Ruby", Weiss offered a weak smile, before a frown replaced it, "Have I received any calls?".

"Yes, James…Mr Ironwood said that Winter's condition has stabilised but is currently in a medically induced coma, she is expected to make a full recovery", Ruby offered a warm smile, Weiss sighed closing her eyes, she shifted into a seated position and allowed Ruby to move the tray onto her lap, freshly cooked bacon, eggs and sausages and a mug of black coffee, a blueberry muffin on the side.

"You've been busy, thankyou Ruby, this…I…thankyou", Weiss smiled, properly for the first time that morning, Ruby leaned in and kissed her.

"It's nothing Weiss, I enjoy doing this for you, I'm just glad you reached out to me. Now eat up, I'm gonna go dish up my own", Ruby ordered before hopping off and walking out.

Weiss smiled down at the meal, she noticed it was arranged in a smiley face, sausages for lips, eggs for eyes and bacon for hair, Weiss chuckled, Ruby, ever the child at heart. She dug in, not caring to eat slowly, savouring the meal, she realised she was starving, having nothing but an apple or two since the first phonecall.

Ruby came in with a large plate of her own, lay beside Weiss and began eating as well. They remained silent, the only noises the scraping of cutlery, chewing and swallowing of their food. This was nice, Weiss thought, she wished she could have this every day, she wished she could have Ruby, every day.

Weiss clenched her fists at the thought, Ruby seemed to notice and lay a hand on her shoulder, Weiss gazed into her silver eyes and felt her heart ache. Ruby smiled, then gestured at her food, smiling, Weiss lay her cutlery down and shook her head, smiling weakly. Ruby took her tray, placed her own plate upon it and left the room, returning a few moments later with a glass of milk, which she drank heavily from before setting it down on the bedside table, and straddled Weiss' legs.

Weiss took Ruby's hand in her left, raising the right to run cup Ruby's cheek, her lip trembled, Ruby moved forward and wrapped Weiss in a hug, which was returned. Weiss buried her face into Ruby's shoulder as fresh tears spilled forth, Ruby whispered soothing words into her ear, rubbing circles on her back as she sobbed.

"I almost lost her Ruby, I almost lost my sister", Weiss whined, muffled, but audible.

"But you didn't, she's alive, and she'll be awake soon, you can talk to her, Mr Ironwood promised", Ruby soothed.

"She's all I have Ruby, she's all I've ever truly had, I was so scared, father called and why did it have to be him? He doesn't care, he never cared, not since she left, he might as well have gloated about it, but it was worse, nothing is worse than not caring Ruby, nothing", Weiss dissolved back into sobs, tightening her grip on Ruby.

"You have us Weiss, you have me, you have Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet, we're your family Weiss, we'll always be here for you", Ruby vowed, Weiss jerked away slightly, bloodshot, sorrowful eyes staring at her.

"Family? Ruby, I hurt Pyrrha, I drove her away, Coco too, Velvet is my secretary and she's in love with them, Blake had the guts to admit how she felt and Yang, all I am to Yang is the one using her sister, how could she care for me? I'm using you Ruby, to escape from all this, why do you care for me? I'm selfish, what have I ever done to deserve you Ruby? I hurt people who care about me, why do you care so much about me? How…", Weiss trailed off, another sob wracking her system as she clung back to her, sobs one again muffled.

"Because you need me Weiss, because you're not selfish, you don't hurt people, you're selfless and you hurt yourself. You pushed Pyrrha and Coco away because you were afraid you couldn't be who they deserved. You never used me, you were too afraid of pushing me away too, you kept me at arm's length, and I knew that from the beginning. I chose to have this relationship with you Weiss, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, I knew I had to have patience, I knew that one day you would stop holding me away, and you would let me in, like you are now.", Ruby pleaded, Weiss' sobs softened and Ruby gently prised her away.

Ruby used her own shirt to dry Weiss' tears, even now, with bags under her eyes, tear tracks down her cheeks, Weiss looked beautiful, and Ruby smiled at that, Weiss tried to smile back, but failed, hiccoughing.

"I can't, I can't do this alone, I thought I could, I tried so, so hard I put every inch of myself into it but I can't, I can't, Ruby I can't…I…I…", Weiss reached up, cupping Ruby's face, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist.

"I love you Ruby, I love you so much", Weiss froze, eyes bulging, Ruby smiled and leant in, kissing Weiss gently.

"I know, I love you too", Weiss gasped, and broke out into a grin, a choked laugh later and Weiss had collapsed in Ruby's arms again, laughing and sobbing, clinging tightly to her waist, Ruby smiled down on her, feeling surge of pride.

"I love you too"

\--

"So what is she doing now?", Blake asked from the scroll.

"I put her in the bath, made lots of bubbles, it's a big bath, with her hair I might lose her in there", They both laughed at that.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Blake? I know a lot of things have changed over the past couple days and…", Ruby trailed off.

"I'm sure Ruby, it was one of the first things I had to accept when I fell for you, Yang made sure of that. I'd like to meet her sometime, when she's ready of course", Blake assured.

"I think she'd like that, whats for lunch?", Ruby asked.

"Salad, something I can't burn", Blake joked.

"I'm sure you could if you tried", Ruby teased.

"Go jump in the bath before I come over and drown you", Blake growled playfully.

"Yes mistress, I love you", Ruby giggled.

"I love you too Ruby, tell Weiss I said hello", Blake requested.

"I will, byebye", Ruby bid.

\--

Ruby stepped into the bathroom to find a small mountain of bubbles, two blue eyes staring at her from within.

"Have you seen my mistress around Mr Bubbles?", Ruby asked in a childlike voice.

Weiss huffed, blowing a cloud of bubbles at her, Ruby giggled before shrugging off her robe, red satin pooling around her feet, Weiss had acquired it after her first visit, preferring Ruby to wear as little clothing as possible, 'To better facilitate your pleasure my rose' Weiss had claimed, But Ruby knew better, Weiss enjoyed her warmth, the feel of her skin, the curves of her body. The ability to bare Ruby in her entirety with a pull of the sash and a flick of her fingers made Weiss feel incredibly powerful, and the ability to so easily arouse her mistress did the same for Ruby.

Weiss shrugged her cloak of bubbles as Ruby sunk into the water before her, crawling into her lap she drew her into a kiss, short, but loving, before wrapping her arms around her. Resting her forehead against Weiss' and closing her eyes, they sat there for a time, enjoying the soothing heat of the water, the only sounds being the slowly degrading bubbles, and their gentle breathing.

"What did she say?", Weiss whispered. Ruby opened her eyes to meet Weiss' worried gaze.

"She said she accepted this when she fell for me, and that she'd like to meet you when you're ready", Ruby pecked Weiss' nose, who smiled warmly.

"I'm free this weekend, we could get coffee together?", Weiss proposed.

"If your free this weekend, we should visit Pyrrha", Ruby pressed, Weiss looked sorrowful.

"I'm not ready yet Ruby, please", Weiss begged, Ruby nodded, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Okay, not yet, not yet", Ruby soothed.

"Thankyou", Weiss sighed.

Ruby slid from Weiss' lap and moved behind her, laying against the side of the bath, she pulled Weiss back to lay on her chest. Slowly, Ruby moved to cup Weiss' breasts, gently squeezing and kneading them, drawing heavy breaths from Weiss. Her fingers teased and pulled on her nipples, coaxing whimpers of delight from the woman, whose hands moved toward her core.

"Ah! Weiss, leave that to me", Ruby ordered.

"Ruby please", Weiss pleaded.

"Soon, let me have you, let me serve you", Ruby begged.

Weiss let out a breathy moan as Ruby squeezed her breasts firmly, nodding in consent, and forcing her hands to rest upon Ruby's thighs. Ruby smiled as Weiss allowed her to take control of her pleasure, and after teasing her nipples a final time, began to gently rub her way downward, over her stomach to rest on Weiss' thighs, gently pulling them wider.

"I love you Weiss", Ruby planted a kiss on her neck.

"I love you too Rub-hah!", Weiss was cut off as her fingers slid to her centre, running over Weiss' lips and spreading them open, allowing her fingers to run deeper, first one, drawing another moan from Weiss, then another, drawing a whine. Weiss' nails ran along Ruby's thighs as Ruby's fingers massaged her depths. Ruby removed her left hand to reach for a nearby shelf, upon which several glass toys lay on a towel, picking up a relatively modest curved one, bubbles forming its ribbed length.

"Weiss?", Ruby held the toy before her, Weiss gasped shakily before nodding. Ruby smiled, planting another kiss on Weiss' neck as she lowered the toy, letting the water warm it. She ran it over her folds, teasing her with penetration.

"Ruby, please!", Weiss whined.

Grinning, Ruby began to ease the toy into Weiss' sex, whos nails dug into Ruby's thighs as the toy sunk deeper, the bubbles massaging her inner walls, coaxing gentle whines from Weiss. When the full length was in Ruby allowed Weiss to adjust, planting kisses along her neck and jawline, sucking and biting a mark above her pulse point. Ruby slowly eased it out, and slid it back in.

Weiss' moan sent shivers down her spine, Ruby began fucking her in earnest, easing it out before thrusting, each impact drawing a sharp breathy whine, Ruby continued to attack Weiss' neck, kissing and nibbling, sending sparks down her spine. Weiss' breathing became deeper, slower, her nails digging in further, she began whimpering Ruby's name, tilting her head around, lidded eyes gazing into Ruby's own, they kissed, and Weiss came, biting Ruby's lip. Gasping, Weiss tensed around the toy, her body shaking with tremors until they passed, leaving her limp.

Weiss atop Ruby, perfectly calm, allowing the bliss to lull her into a stupor even as it faded away.

"Gods Ruby, I needed that, I needed you, thankyou", Weiss sighed.

"You've got a mean bite mistress", Ruby teased. Weiss turned to her in confusion, gasping as she saw Ruby's bleeding lip and wide grin.

"I'm so sorry!", Weiss apologized, pushing off Ruby and turning around on her knees.

"It's alright Weiss, kinda my fault, I really got you good", Ruby giggled.

"Blake is going to assume I'm some violent animal", Weiss fretted.

"You haven't seen her in bed yet", Ruby joked.

"Yet? Ruby Rose I have not even met this woman!", Weiss scolded.

"We could make a video for you?", Ruby proposed.

"Then we would have to make one for her, and I am not entirely sure how I feel about that just yet", Weiss huffed, burying her face in Ruby's neck to hide her blush.

"We'll get there Weiss…how are you feeling?", Ruby asked.

"Better, much better, amazing…I'll need to do some overtime to make up for my absence", Weiss sighed.

"Weiss, don't push yourself, please? You need to slow down a little, let your hair down, relax, recover, heal, okay?", Ruby pleaded.

"Alright, alright I'll try, I suppose a few things could wait…I know it's not healthy Ruby, I just, I want to try my best", Weiss explained.

"I know Weiss, but sometimes to be your best, you have to pace yourself, or you'll burn out, and I don't want to see you burn out, I care about you too much to let that happen", Ruby continued to plead.

They continued to lay there, the bubbles fading, warmth cooling, Weiss losing herself in the sheer comfort of the situation.

"You ready to get out?", Ruby asked.

Weiss pushed herself off Ruby's chest, kneeling between her legs, Weiss smirked.

"Let's go have some fun", Weiss suggested, a devilish smirk on her face.

Ruby grinned, leaning forward to kiss Weiss once more.


	12. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake meet.

Ruby stepped through the front door of her apartment and nudged it closed, slipping her keys onto the keyhook she trudged into the living room. Weiss had been full of energy after the bath, and they had spent the day working through it, for once Ruby was the one exhausted. And so after kicking off her shoes she collapsed face first on the couch, falling asleep.

Not long later, Blake arrived home, noticing Ruby's keys on the hook as she placed her own, she wondered why there was no greeting. She found her answer in the gently snoring form of her girlfriend, drooling into a cushion with half her limbs hanging off the edge. Blake smiled at the sight, bending down to plant a kiss on her temple, she noticed the telltale mark of a hickey on her neck and grinned, pulling out her scroll taking a picture.

Sending it to Yang, Blake entered Ruby's room, taking one of the many comforters that lay around she returned to Ruby, gently laying it over her sleeping body before sitting on the armchair, picking up where she left off with her book.

Ruby was shaken from her slumber by punk rock tunes blaring, her scroll vibrating from her back pocket. Groaning, she moved to push herself upward but froze as she felt a hand slip into her pocket.

"Good afternoon Ruby", Blake smirked, checking the caller ID before answering it.

"RU-BLAKE!, where's Rubes?", Yang beamed from the scroll screen.

"Neugh here, Blakey picked my pocket", Ruby grumbled, yawning as she flipped over and lay back against the armrest, Blake flopped between her legs to lay against her chest, her ears flicking Ruby's chin.

"You look great sis, Weiss wear you out?", Yang teased.

"More or less, how's camp?", Ruby asked.

"Camp's good, Arslan and I had lunch, that was nice, oh and I have someone for you guys to meet!", The camera shook as Yang dropped it, showing them a fascinating view of the ceiling, they heard Yang talk excitedly to someone before coming back, this time the camera showed Yang and a familiar guest.

"Ruby, Blake, meet Neo! Neo, Ruby and Blake! Emmy's taking her sweet time getting ready otherwise she'd be here too!", Yang yelled the final words over her shoulder.

"Fuck yourself Yang!", A slightly irritated voice yelled from the distance.

"Hey Neo, I love your hair!", Ruby complimented. Blake waved her fingers, Neo's face lit up and she made a heart shape with her own.

"We're taking a load off today, going shopping, lunch, maybe go clubbin', who knows", Yang trailed off, looking over her shoulder, "Emmy needs my help for a sec, Neo hold this", she left the frame, the scroll in Neo's hands now, who watched fondly as she walked away before turning back to the camera, an uncertain look on her face, Neo stood and placed the scroll up against something, stepping back to sign.

"Are you ok with this Blake?", Ruby translated, Blake was taken aback, the question having been thrown around several times lately but by people she knew, people she cared about. She didn't know Neo, she didn't particularly trust Neo, but this proved that Neo was thoughtful and considerate enough to respect her feelings on the matter.

"Can you keep her out of trouble for me? Yang can get rowdy when she drinks", Blake asked. Neo smiled and nodded, crossing her heart for emphasis, Blake smiled at that.

"Then I'm ok with it, thankyou for making sure", Blake assured, Neo grinned then glanced to her left, miming a laugh before picking up the scroll and switching the camera to face forward, showing Yang and Emerald standing at the doorway, or rather, Yang standing with Emerald carried bridal style in her arms.

"This is humiliating", Emerald deadpanned. Blake and Ruby burst out laughing.

\--

The rest of the week went by without issue, Weiss returned to work the next day and resumed her schedule, apologising to Velvet for her absence and buying the entire floor doughnuts. Ruby found it silly, but thoughtful, and delicious, her absence hadn't affected anyone but herself, but Weiss still took responsibility.

Weiss and Blake's behaviours seemed to flip, with her time with Weiss being more loving and sensual, and Blake becoming more dominant and aggressive as her confidence grew, and not to mention her possessiveness. Between the two Ruby found her night's sleep growing more alluring, waking up to Blake's arms wrapped around her, showering together, spending work with an increasingly amorous Weiss before coming home to an equally amorous Blake left her more drained than ever.

Though Ruby would never think to complain about it, she adored every moment of attention, the look in Weiss' eyes as she gazed down at Ruby, the affection in her voice when she praised her, Blake's feral rutting, claw and bite marks left on her skin, and the gentle purr that lulled her to sleep.

The weekend soon came, and after Blake fussed over her choice of outfit far more than usual, they drove in Blake's car to Vale's boardwalk to meet Weiss at a café. The CEO sat in a booth towards the back corner, and she stood to meet them.

"Good morning Ruby, and a pleasure to meet you Miss Belladonna", Weiss said formally, glancing at the ears on her head before offering her hand, Blake took it and with a tiny grin, planted a kiss on her fingers.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Schnee", Blake drawled, Weiss' face flushed, and Ruby giggled, tapping Blake on the shoulder.

"I'll go order for us, you two chit chat", She stated before turning on her heel and heading to the front counter. Weiss' gaze followed her with a fond smile, before realising that Blake hadn't let go of her hand, she tugged it gently free and returned to her seat, Blake joining her on the opposing side.

"I'm sorry for not meeting you beforehand, I haven't been the most social person in Ruby's life", Blake conceded.

"I am not without fault, I rarely go out, especially not in the past months", Weiss trailed off, looking forlorn.

"I get anxious when in public, Ruby and Yang have been helping me greatly", Blake admired, Weiss smiled and met her gaze.

"Ruby is my rock, she helps me every day, even when she can't be around, just knowing she's a phonecall away brings me a peace of mind, Blake. Even now she could come over here and sit with us, but she's respecting our need to talk things over. So she stands there making small talk with a stranger, she'll probably make her day with just one compliment and a smile, effortlessly, like she does me", Weiss' eyes had grown misty, she dabbed at them with a napkin.

"I will do anything to preserve what I have with her, I know I dragged my feet, I was afraid, I was insecure and I took her for granted, no matter what Ruby may say otherwise she deserved better from me, and I hope to give my all for her, too her. But you had the strength to confess of your own accord, and I respect that.", Weiss took a shaky breath, composing herself.

"I ask you here and now if you are truly willing to make this work, I do not wish to compete for Ruby's heart, it is not a prize, it is a privilege, no matter my past petty jealousy, Blake, I love her, with all my heart", Weiss plead. Blake felt guilt at the pained and worried look in Wiess' eyes, despite having done little to deserve it. She knew that Weiss was insecure, but she did not think this would weigh so heavily upon the girl, Blake offered her hands to Weiss, who shakily took hold of them.

"I love her equally Weiss, and I agree, her love should be treasured, and I will treasure it, with you, you have nothing to worry about from me, if Ruby loves you, you're family, and I love my family", Blake squeezed Weiss' hands as the girl broke into a wide grin, she looked so beautiful like this, her normally stern gaze giving way to one of relief and adoration.

'So this is why Ruby loves her', Blake realised, if this is the reaction she got when soothing Weiss' worries, she could understand why Ruby was so dedicated to her care.

"Smiles all around I see", Ruby suddenly said from beside them, Weiss almost pulled back, but Blake kept her grip, smiling at Ruby.

"Today's a good day for smiles", Blake commented as Ruby passed her a cup of tea, Weiss a mug of coffee and sat her own hot chocolate and a plate of cookies on the table. Before Blake or Weiss could move Ruby ducked down and crawled beneath the table, drawing a yelp of protest from Weiss and a chuckle from Blake, Ruby popped up onto the rear seat of the booth and smiled before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Have you heard anything from Winter?", Blake asked.

"She is awake and in good spirits, apart from complaining about being bedridden, she spends most of her time sleeping, wants to get back to work, stubborn, stupid, brave heart she is, I hope they force her on leave, they have too after what she went through, it's only fair", Weiss fretted.

"Maybe if she is she can visit, I've always wanted to meet her, she looks so cool in her uniform!", Ruby gushed.

"I'll mention that to her next we speak, I have yet to tell her about us, that might give her some incentive to relax and get well", Weiss hoped.

They fell into easy conversation, Weiss and Blake asking anything that came to mind, learning about each other's careers, hobbies and interests. Weiss was particularly interested in her home life, what it was like living with Ruby and Yang, having only heard the occasional story from Ruby herself. Weiss gazed entranced as Blake explained Ruby's care, her morning routine, her constant cleaning, and her nest.

"Nest?", Weiss exclaimed in confusion.

"It's not a nest Blakey", Ruby admonished.

"It's the closest comparable thing", Blake defended.

"How?", Weiss asked, flabbergasted.

"Lots of blankets and pillows, covering the floor and the walls, even her mattress. It's like walking into a pillow fort", Blake joked.

"It's cosy, and comfy, and I know you slept in it while I was gone Blakey, you left a book in there!", Ruby accused with a smug grin on her face.

"I did, and you have yet to return that book Ruby Rose", Blake admitted with a teasing grin.

"It's mine now, I have claimed it as part of my nest!", Ruby giggled.

"I would very much like to see this…nest", Weiss requested.

"Why don't you sleepover? We can have a movie night!", Ruby proposed excitedly.

"I…I don't wish to intrude", Weiss stammered, Blake waved her off.

"Family Weiss, you're welcome anytime, plus, if you visit this weekend maybe I could visit next weekend?", Blake inquired. Weiss thought for a moment before smiling.

"Sure, but first we should go shopping, this is my first sleepover, I want everything to be perfect", Weiss said with a gleam in her eye.

\--

Five hours later, Ruby and Blake followed Weiss into their apartment, arms laden with various branded bags, plastic and paper. As Weiss wandered around the living area taking in the environment, Ruby took her bags to the bedroom and blake set her bags down on the kitchen counter to begin unpacking.

Weiss had taken them through a gauntlet, insisting on treating them to a full day of all expenses paid shopping. Though at first Blake was reluctant, after Weiss led her into a high end lingerie store and offered her a blank cheque, she warmed up to the idea quickly.

Weiss had taken Ruby shopping on several occasions prior, two of which were to obtain clothes and lingerie for their sessions, the third of which was her Birthday present, which was when Ruby obtained much of her current wardrobe, and more than a few expensive gadgets. Ruby had to resist the urge to splurge, as much as Weiss insisted this was her treat, Ruby disliked taking advantage.

Today she decided to let Weiss take the reins entirely. They shopped their way through an entire mall, several clothing stores, a shoe store, a jewellery store that Weiss refused to leave until the three of them had matching bracelets, with a fourth for Yang, 'It's symbolic, like a friendship bracelet, but for family!'. Once they could practically hear their wardrobes begging them to stop, they moved on.

Even Blake had given in at this point, as Weiss interrogated them as to their home theatre setup, insisting on buying them a better television before learning that Yang had already bought one of the biggest ones within reason with the winnings from her first tournament. This only caused Weiss to splurge while 'supply' shopping, stocking up on various snack foods and soft drinks, as well as more than a little alcohol.

After a quick lunch at the foodcourt they left for home, arriving nearly dead on their feet. Ruby had insisted on her and Blake carrying everything themselves, as Weiss had paid for everything, it was only fair, and helped offset the guilt that Ruby felt whenever someone bought her something.

"This place is so…so homely, warm, comforting, I love these pictures, you look so cute in school uniform Ruby, you didn't keep it, did you? Oh goodness let me help!", Weiss was snapped out of her fantasies to help Blake with the groceries, who waved her off.

"It's fine, we're just gonna leave most of it here to pick at anyway. And yes, Ruby kept her uniform, she wears it on Halloween", Both Blake and Weiss wore matching, dreamy smiles at that.

Once Ruby had packed away their clothes they filled several bowls with chips, and settled on the couch, Ruby in the middle with Weiss and Blake on either side. As the hours passed they watched everything from random TV shows, movies and at one point taught Weiss to play a few of the video games.

Though at first confused by the remote, Weiss found herself entranced by the visuals and experiences offered, especially favouring a game that placed her in a fantasy land, in which she ignored the main storyline in favour of wandering the dense forests, giggling at the butterflies as she chased them, and cackling as she smashed hostile crabs.

Eventually though, time and alcohol got away from them, and they decided to retire, showering first, after a coin toss to decide whom Ruby joined, which Weiss won, Blake pretended to sulk while Weiss skipped off, before winking at Ruby, who flicked the trick coin at her, mouthing her love.

"Welcome to my…love nest?", Ruby joked after opening her bedroom door and switching on one of the lamps, Blake scoffed and shut the door, if Weiss wasn't taking in the strange room she may have rolled her eyes.

"This is certainly unique, but charming, and calming, like I could fall in place and always be comfortable", Weiss observed, settling in one of the Ruby sized nooks in the nest, a warm smile on her face. "I wish I could have had something like this when I was young", she added, slightly downbeat.

"So did I, it's why I made it", Ruby pulled over a blanket and two pillows, handing one to Blake, who settled behind Ruby, nuzzling into her back as she cuddled up to Weiss' side, laying a hand on her chest. Weiss sighed with content, turning to Ruby.

"I love you, both of you, goodnight", Ruby bid.

"I love you too", Blake and Weiss whispered, planting a kiss on the back of her neck, and her lips respectively. Ruby grinned, feeling Blake lean away to turn off the lamp, sending the room into darkness, leaving only the feeling of Blake and Weiss' bodies, and their slowly steadying breathing.

Sleep soon claimed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I was a little burnt out after writing a chapter a day for a week straight, culminating with writing one and a half to avoid leaving people hanging with Chapter 10.
> 
> I hope this worth worth the wait.


	13. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wakes up in an interesting situation.

Ruby woke early, which had been growing increasingly difficult the past week given Weiss and Blake’s daily ministrations. Sometime during her sleep Weiss and Blake had formed the bread to her Ruby sandwich, but luckily for her they were heavy sleepers, and she could worm her way from their limp grasps. 

Pecking each of them on the cheek, Ruby stood over them, watching them unconsciously grasp for their missing partner. Fingers fluttered, grasping at warmth, hands found skin, with mumbles of frustration they shifted. Ruby beamed as Blake and Weiss drifted into each other’s arms, Blake’s head nestled beneath Weiss’ chin, ears flicking gently against her skin. 

Ruby resisted squealing at the sight, it was one thing to wake up in the arms of her lovers, it was another thing entirely to see them in each other’s arms. It was beautiful, they were beautiful, and they were hers, and she was theirs, and if she didn’t leave the room right now she might wake them up jumping for joy.  
Ruby forced herself to tiptoe out of the room, but not before taking a few pictures with her scroll, sending one to Yang, [I have been abandoned! D:]. Clad in nothing but a red nightshirt and panties, she cut an erotic figure, bedhead included, as she flitted about the kitchen gathering the ingredients for Weiss and Blake’s preferred breakfasts. 

Like a mother bird, she would feed her nesting chicks, her beautiful, adorable, sexy chicks. 

Ruby had to stifle her giggling. 

\--

Weiss was warm, comfortable and content. And something was tickling her chin. 

Forcing her eyes into open slits, she glanced down and saw…ears? Furry, fluffy cat ears…what? She pulled back as they flicked again, brushing past her lips. Weiss felt a warmth pass through her body, she suddenly became aware of the arms wrapped around her and the warmth on her chest.  
Blake Belladonna was nestled against her chest, her breathing steady, creating a pool of warmth where her mouth rested between the swell of her breasts. Weiss resisted the urge to panic.

‘Oh god she’s beautiful, so beautiful her ears are gorgeous, I kissed them, I accidentally kissed her ears, they were touching me and I kissed them, her face is touching my breasts I…I can’t deal with this…abort…abort…please abort?’

“Nngh”, Blake mumbled, her voice sending a vibration through her chest.

“Blake?”, Weiss whimpered. Blake stirred, pulling back from her resting place to yawn languidly.

“Mornin’ Weiss…guess Ruby’s makin’ breakfast”, Blake observed before snuggling back into Weiss’ chest like it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Uh, Blake?”

“Yes Weiss?”

“I…uh…I…”, Weiss felt her face heat up.

“Your heart’s beating like a drum, you okay?”, Blake asked, pulling away she lay a hand on Weiss’ arm, rubbing it soothingly.

“I…uh I woke up because your uh ears…they were tickling me and I…I may have…accidentally kissed one…I’m sorry”, Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her hands close to her chest, bracing for…a chuckle?

“I’m very flattered Weiss, I didn’t think you liked me that way”, Blake teased.

“W-What no I don’t I mean not that I couldn’t I just they were flicking and I was looking at them because they’re beautiful and then my lips brushed them and I…sorry”, Weiss risked opening her eyes to see Blake smirking at her.

“You think they’re beautiful?”, Blake’s amber eyes bored into her, Weiss felt like she was on fire.  
“I d-didn’t mean to objectify or…or-“

“Weiss”, Blake cut her off. “It’s okay to find my ears beautiful, I’m not really that sensitive about them, not anymore at least…would…you like to feel them?”, Blake asked tentatively, Weiss’ eyes bulged.

“T-That’s alright I don’t want to overstep any bounds a-and I know that Faunus traits are considered private a-and I don’t wa-Blake!”, Weiss yelped as Blake took her hands, moving them to her ears. 

“I don’t want you walking on eggshells around me Weiss, yes my ears are private, yes touching them is intimate, we fell in love with the same woman, slept in the same bed and woke up in each other’s arms. I am comfortable with you Weiss, and I want you to be comfortable too, okay?”, Blake promised.

Weiss gradually relaxed, her fingers gently coming to rest upon the furry appendages, her eyes soon followed, apprehension fading to gentle affection as she began to run her fingers across along their edges. Blake closed her eyes and leant into her touch, Weiss was like Ruby, gentle, but more far more timid and curious, and from the way her fingers shook, excited. 

Blake’s ears were tough, they could handle rougher treatment, and depending on the occasion Yang would oblige. Whether it be running nails down their length, or lightly nibbling on their edge, it never failed to send lightning down her spine. Weiss grew more bold with her exploration, her fingers rubbing circles lower and lower until reaching the base of her ears, Blake began to purr.

Weiss gasped, her ministrations halting, hands pulling away. Blake opened her eyes to meet Weiss’ flushed face and wide stare. Blake chuckled and flicked her ears playfully, Weiss’ gaze returned to them, but her hands remained clasped to her chest, evidently playtime was over, the poor girl either couldn’t or wouldn’t handle any more, her face might melt off. 

A gentle knocking saw the bedroom door open slowly, Ruby poked her head in and smiled.

“Morning! Everyone sleep well?”, Ruby asked.

“Like a kitten with the cream”, Blake smirked.

“You mean the Weiss cream?”, Ruby joked.

“Ruby!”, Weiss whined, Blake and Ruby giggled.

“Come on pillow princess, breakfast’s ready”, Ruby dodged a thrown pillow and fled, laughing. Weiss buried her face in her arms and groaned. 

Blake prodded her, “For someone who fell for her, you suck at dealing with the teasing”.

“For someone with social anxiety you suck at not talking”, Weiss shot back. 

Blake chuckled, “Ooh kitty’s got claws”.

“The pot calling the kettle black”, Weiss countered.

“I am rather fond of the colour”, Blake deflected.

Weiss smirked, “Technically it’s a shade”. 

“CEO and artist, you impress me Miss Schnee”, Blake admired. 

“I do my best”, Weiss preened. 

“Evidently, now as much as I enjoy flirting, we really should eat breakfast”, with that Blake rose, stretching languidly before shooting Weiss a grin she left the room. 

Weiss sat stupefied, going over the events of the morning so far.

“Flirting?”, Weiss whispered to herself.

\--

By the time Weiss exited the bedroom Ruby was dishing up breakfast, this morning was pancakes. An assortment of toppings sat ready on the table for them to choose from, butter, syrup, blueberries, strawberries, sliced bananas, sugar and cinnamon. Ruby slid a stack in front of Blake, who thanked her before smothering it in syrup and digging in, surprising Weiss with the ferocity in which she ate.

“Here we see a wild Blakey in her natural habitat”, Ruby narrated, sliding Weiss her own, smaller stack, as she took a seat beside Blake, who huffed a laugh, but did not halt her slaughter of the poor pancake stack.

“Charming, does Yang eat like this?”, Weiss asked.

Blake swallowed to answer, “Faster actually, very large bites”.

“She tried to eat a stack like a hamburger once, succeeded actually, it was kinda impressive”, Ruby added as she dished up her own moderately sized stack, covering it with butter, syrup and strawberry slices. 

“Then she tried to kiss me”, Blake chuckles.

Weiss shook her head, fighting a smile, “Gross.”.

“You loved it”, Ruby teased.

Blake chuckled, “Sure, the kiss part of it, not so much the syrup, butter and mushed up pancake.”.

“Winter and I made pancakes once, well, tried too, we weren’t very good at it”, Weiss admitted.

Ruby scoffed, “You in the kitchen, I can’t wait to hear about this.”.

“Well, I was nine, Winter was fifteen, I’d never had pancakes before, father detested them, childish and unhealthy. But they looked so delicious, and they seemed easy to make. So Winter and I snuck into the kitchen and…failed miserably.”. 

Weiss lightly poured syrup over her pancake stack before slicing off a bite to eat, humming in approval before swallowing. “Much better, we used the wrong flour, too much milk and neither of us knew our way around a skillet. We made such a mess, but we ate them anyway, half cooked, runny pan-mush, they tasted awful…but we still tried, we still accomplished something. Good memories like that are in short supply.”, Weiss’ voice shook slightly, and she took another bite of pancake. 

“Did you ever learn?”, Blake inquired. 

Weiss paused, thinking, “I learned what we did wrong, though it was years later. Father banned us from the kitchen, Winter returned to boarding school soon after, and I had tutoring, so I never had much free time to waste on something so…frivolous.”, Weiss looked crestfallen at that, returning to her pancakes. 

Blake exchanged a look with Ruby, who looked thoughtful. “Maybe if Winter comes to visit, we can try again?”, Weiss paused in her chewing, then chuckled.

“Maybe, if I can convince her, she’ll have to meet you regardless…and you Blake…I’m not entirely sure how to explain this to her, what is this? What are we?”, Weiss looked troubled, gaze flitting from Blake to Ruby. 

Blake spoke first, “Well, I suppose in a way we’re partners…in love, Ruby’s love.”.

Weiss nodded, “That seems a fair descriptor.”, Blake smiled, squeezing Weiss’ shoulder lightly before returning to the last of her pancakes.

“Why don’t we call her up? Give her our support, invite her over ourselves?”, Ruby chimed in.

Weiss chewed her lip, “I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

“We don’t have to be in the call right away, just call her, see how she’s feeling, and if you think she’s up for it we can join in.”, Ruby clarified.

“You set the pace Weiss.”, Blake added.

Blake finished her meal, followed by Ruby, and finally Weiss, who was shooed away by the other’s when she attempted to help with the dishes, leaving Weiss to sit on one of the living room armchairs, scroll in hand, chewing her lip as she typed out a message.

[Good morning]

Simple as it was, it took seven attempts to settle upon, unsure if she should ask if Winter was awake, or how she was feeling, a simple greeting seemed best. Her scroll vibrated in reply.

[Good morning Weiss, how are you faring?]

Weiss couldn’t resist scoffing, there Winter was, hospitalised with formerly life threatening wounds, asking how she was faring.

[Quite well, and yourself?]

Winter was all that mattered here.

[The morphine is keeping most of pain at bay. I do wish I could wear my nightgown however, I paid quite the sum for it and I’m stuck in this unflattering patient’s smock.]

An image popped into her head, Winter saluting, ivory beret perched on her perfectly tied hair, patients smock flapping in the wind, baring her rear for the world to see. She felt her face heat up at the image, then chuckled.

[Do you feel up to a video chat?]

Winter had sent a selfie the prior day, smirking, saluting. Despite sickly pale skin and dark rings around her eyes, Winter remained in seemingly high spirits.  
[Of course Weiss, whenever you are ready.]

Weiss turned on the forward facing camera to check over her appearance, she preferred to sleep with her hair down, which resulted in a frazzled, rough case of bedhead. Normally a hot shower and a gentle brushing restored it to its usual fine sheen, but that had not been the case this morning. waking up in Blake’s arms had been rather distracting, and the breakfast that followed just as much so. 

Running fingers through the unruly strands helped rid her of any serious tangles, but her unruly appearance would have to suffice. Before she lost her nerve, Weiss pulled up Winter’s contact and tapped the video call icon, It barely rang twice before Winter’s image popped onto the screen.

“Weiss, it’s good to see you again…did you just wake up?”, Winter’s voice was less firm than Weiss was accustomed too, but it still brought her comfort, she was speaking, she was alive, though the oxygen tube running under her nose made Weiss uneasy.

“About an hour ago I believe, and yourself?”, Weiss inquired. 

Winter seemed to scrutinize her through the scroll, raising a brow, “Several, you’ve slept in, where are you?”.

“I have? Oh, well I am at Ruby’s apartment, I spent the night here, with Ruby and her partner, Blake. We had a…slumber party.”, Weiss admitted, feeling almost foolish describing it.

Winter grinned, “A slumber party? Weiss Schnee, my little sister, I never thought I’d see the day, and with a subordinate no less.”, Winter chuckled, “I was unaware you were so close.”.

“Well…I…have not been entirely forthcoming with our relationship…Winter, Ruby and I have been seeing eachother…in a manner of speaking, for some time now.”, Weiss chewed her lip as she awaited Winter’s response, who’s face flitted from surprise to confusion, before becoming stern.

“Weiss, are you sure about this? The last time-“, Weiss cut her off.

“The last time I refused to commit and allowed love to slip through my fingers, I very nearly did the same again. Were it not for…recent events, I may never have confessed, I intend to make this work.”, Weiss stated, firmly.

Winter sighed, a tired, worried look on her face, “May I speak with them?”, she asked.

Weiss looked over to the kitchen, Ruby and Blake sat waiting for permission. With a nod they made their way over, Ruby perching on her right armrest, Blake choosing to kneel to her left. Ruby’s hand slid to rub her thigh soothingly, Blake offered a reassuring grin.

Ruby waved to Winter’s image, “Hey Winter, I’m Ruby Rose…though Weiss probably showed you a picture or my file or something…it’s good to finally meet you, well kinda meet you, I really hope we can meet in person someday.”.

Winter looked amused, supressing a smirk, Blake spoke next. “And I am Blake, Belladonna, ma’am.”, at that Winter lightly chuckled.

“There is no need for that, it seems in a manner of speaking we are family, just Winter will do. I have heard some about you Ruby, but not you Blake, or of your relationship with eachother, or my sister. Explain, please.”, Winter requested, as politely as possible for someone clearly blind sighted by their sibling’s romantic conquests.

Blake looked to Weiss, who looked to Ruby, who swallowed, searching for words. “It’s my fault really…kinda…I…have always loved Blake, but she was monogamous, and in a relationship with my sister, Yang-“ Winter interrupted.

“What? Your sister? You…Blake, you are in a relationship with both Ruby and her sister?”, Winter exclaimed, rubbing a stray bit of sleep from her eye.  
Blake flushed, but nodded, “Yang was polyamorous before I met her, originally I was monogamous but…Ruby helped change my mind. Everything worked out for the better.”, Blake smiled at Ruby, who grinned.

“And where is Yang?”, Winter asked.

“Training camp, for pro-boxer’s! She’s awesome.”, Ruby answered, rather enthusiastically. 

Winter looked both amused and exasperated, “And when did this happen?”.

“Last weekend.”, Ruby piped up.

Winter, tilted her head, “You entered a relationship with your sister’s partner…while she was away training?”.

“I did, and I know how it sounds, but Yang is okay with it. I was always honest about how I felt, and Blake made sure to talk to her before she tried anything.”, Ruby countered. 

Winter looked lost, “And how did you and Weiss come to be?”

“Well, we met when the graphics card in her computer began failing, and I was still pretty new, so they sent me up as some sort of…hazing I guess.”, Ruby chuckled, Weiss rolled her eyes and even Winter smirked.

“Ruby walks in, nervous and adorable, and trips over the first thing in sight, the clumsy dolt.”, Weiss snips.

Ruby flushes, “Yea, then you couldn’t take your eyes off my butt while I was under your desk.”

“I deny that.”, Weiss bristled.

Ruby smirks. “You can’t deny that blush!”

“I will punish you Ruby Rose.”, Weiss hissed.

Ruby chuckled. “In front of your sister? Weiss, have some shame!”.

Weiss suddenly went bug eyed, snapping back to Winter, who lost composure and began laughing.

“You two are ridiculous…but seriously, how did it come to this?”

“Ruby was good company, despite first impressions she was a very sweet girl, and a very loving girl. I was in pain, and…rather pent up. Ruby is perceptive, and we became very intimate very fast. I won’t pretend it was entirely healthy, but it felt good, and Ruby did more than just warm my office. She gave me someone to talk too, someone to trust, to rely on. And made sure I ate properly, I really need to give you a raise Ruby.”, Weiss smiled up at Ruby who leaned down to peck her temple.

“You pay me more than enough Weiss, I just wanted you to be happy, you needed a friend, everything else just came naturally. It didn’t take me long to fall for you, I knew I just had to wait.”, Ruby squeezed Weiss’ thigh.

Weiss smiled, “I remember when I fell for you. It was a Friday, I had a sudden, heavy workload and elected to stay in late to work through it. You stayed with me the entire night, bringing me coffee and snacks. At some point I fell asleep, when I awoke I was laying on the carpet, your jacket over me. you were snuggled into my side, mumbling some nonsense about kittens…that day was the first time I took you home with me.”.

“And the first time we slept together, well, figuratively and literally.”, Ruby chuckled. 

Weiss butted her shoulder, “The only reason I never told you was because I was afraid of messing up again. I figured, things are working out well so far, and you never pressed me for anything deeper. I could at least enjoy what we had until…I don’t know, something happened…and it did. When you were injured Winter.”

A pained look passed over her face. “Father called, he informed me of your condition, then went back to his work. I’ll admit my reaction was far from rational…I called Ruby for support and...I couldn’t hold back anymore. I was afraid for so long, and then Ruby and Blake were together, and then I almost lost you, and I might have been losing Ruby too.”. Weiss paused to take a shaky breath.

“I took a risk and it worked out, I met with Blake, and she accepted me without question, they invited me into their home, they made me feel safe here. I haven’t felt so safe in years, not in my home, not in my office, nowhere, not since you left Winter, please come back, I miss you.”

Weiss grip on the scroll trembled, and Ruby reached to take it, allowing Weiss to compose herself, taking the tissue Blake offered with a muted thanks. Ruby’s hand moved from Weiss’ thigh to her back, the warm pressure grounding Weiss. 

Winter’s scroll tilted downward, but when she spoke it was watery. “I don’t know what will happen to my career after this Weiss…my injuries were severe, my right lung…nerves…I….”, they heard a deep, shaky sigh, and the camera was lifted again. Winter was barely more composed than Weiss.

“The doctors are not entirely sure, but it seems my military service…active military service may be at an end. Healing can only do so much, I won’t ever be what I once was…I need time to myself for now, to rest, recuperate, figure out what’s going to happen. But I promise you Weiss, I will come, I am still here, you still have me, I am not going away again. I promise you.”, Winter managed a tight smile.

“I’ll hold you to it.”, Weiss managed to smile back. 

Winter chuckled weakly, “I believe you, now the rather lovely nurse is glaring at me, meaning I’ve broken a rule or two.”.

“Then we shall let you go. Thankyou Winter, I know this was a…sudden development.”, Weiss looked between Blake and Ruby, smirking.

Ruby chuckled. “We’ll take good care of Weiss, Winter, and when you visit we can try making pancakes again.”.

Winter gaped, then huffed a laugh, “You remember that?”.

“It was us, how could I not?”, Weiss chuckled. 

Winter shook her head, smiling, “It was good meeting you Ruby, Blake, as strange as this all is, you make Weiss happy, something I have not been around to do for a long time. Thankyou.”.

Blake’s arm joined Ruby’s upon Weiss’ back, who jerked slightly, but smiled. “It was good meeting you too Winter, we wish you a smooth recovery.”.  
Winter nodded politely, “I love you Weiss.”.

“I love you too Winter, goodbye.”, Weiss waved, before reaching forward to end the call. Ruby lay the scroll on Weiss’ lap before seeking out her hand, pulling it to her lips and kissing her knuckles. Weiss seemed to deflate, sinking in the chair and letting out a long sigh.

“Thankyou, I needed this. All of this.”, Weiss mumbled, closing her eyes. She felt her free hand taken by Blake.  
“What do you want to do today?”, she asked.

Weiss thought for a moment, then grinned.

“Do we still have any chips left?”  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, five months in the making, I'm sorry for the hiatus, but as I said last chapter, I was already feeling burnt out, add onto that a bad case of writer's block (seriously, this chapter kicked my ass until I settled on the pancake story and phonecall), and the co-writing I do for Jws381, Rosy Desires faded into the background. Though I never forgot about it, and I do feel bad for keeping you all waiting for so long. 
> 
> But! l broke my wordcount record, from 2800 to 3500, not bad for unlucky chapter 13. I hope you enjoy, even if it isn't smut. If you haven't yet, please check out 'Shattered Rose' and 'Getting a Grip' over on Fanfiction, and 'Frost and Fire' if you don't mind the idea of a Fire Emblem AU.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6461638/jws381
> 
> Eventually I will edit and post them here, but it's a rather tedious process. And I'm lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, suggestions or praise, please review, or send me a message, I appreciate anything, gives me motivation to write, thankyou for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
